


Depuis toujours et pour toujours

by Sarah27



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah27/pseuds/Sarah27
Summary: Ils avaient 5 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés. Ils ont vécu toute leur enfance collés l'un à l'autre, tel des inséparables. Pour leurs familles, ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité. Pourraient-ils continuer à fonctionner l'un sans l'autre ?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 40
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un style un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler, donc...
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Quand Steven avait 5 ans, un nouvel élève est arrivé dans son école.  
Les premiers jours, il l'observa de loin, en jouant avec ses copains. Le petit brun était un peu embêté de le voir seul, dans une pièce, à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur lui. Il lui fallut une bonne semaine pour se décider à l'approcher.

\- Tu viens du continent ? demanda-t-il incertain, s'asseyant près du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier le scruta de ses immenses billes bleues. Se demander s'il doit répondre.

\- Je m'appelle, Steven, ajouta-t-il.

Le petit blondinet baissa la tête, timide.

\- Pourquoi tu m'parles ? Toi aussi, tu vas te moquer de moi ?

Dans un premier temps, Steven fut surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait embêté le nouveau. Il le fixa, absorbé par la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Nan ! Pourquoi je f'rais ça ?

Son vis à vis baissa un peu plus la tête.

\- Parce que je suis un hoela. J'sais même pas c'que ça veut dire d'abord, renifla-t-il.

Steven se mit à rire et le son fit relever la tête de l'enfant.

\- On dit "haole" ! Ça veut dire que t'es pas Hawaïen, mais c'est pas grave. Moi aussi, des fois sur m'appelle comme ça, haussa-t-il les épaules.

L'autre garçon l'étudia avec attention ; sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa peau était hâlée, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond qui lui faisait penser à un ciel d'orage. Mais en même temps, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres enfants de l'île.

Steven sembla avoir compris une question muette.

\- Je suis Hawaïen ! Enfin, je suis né ici, mais mes parents viennent aussi du continent. Comme toi, sourit-il.

Le nouveau pesa le pour et le contre avant de lui retourner son sourire.

\- Je m'appelle, Daniel, dit-il timidement en tendant sa petite main.

Il avait vu son père faire ça souvent.

Steven regarde fasciné, les joues rougissantes de Daniel, se demandent comment reproduire ce phénomène.

\- Tu veux bien être mon ami, Danno ? demanda le petit brun en serrant la main offerte.

Les joues prirent une teinte plus prononcée et Steven venait de trouver une nouvelle activité.

Quand Daniel et Steven eurent 10 ans, Mary Ann McGarrett et Stella Williams arrivèrent, avec quelques semaines d'intervalles, et les garçons prirent très au sérieux leurs nouveaux rôles de grands frères. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que jouer à la poupée avec les filles pourraient être amusantes.

\- Que faites-vous, les garçons ? Demandèrent Doris et Clara en les rejoignant à l'extérieur de la maison, sur la privée de la famille McGarrett.  
Mary et Stella, dans leur transat respectif, sous leur petit parasol, riaient aux éclats face aux pitreries de leurs frères.

\- On surveille les filles, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, répondez à Daniel.

Doris regarda son fils équiper son G.I Joe.

\- Il part à la guerre ? le questionna-t-elle.  
\- Ouais ! Il a fait son sac, y lui reste plus qu'à dire au revoir.

Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la maturité de son fils. Doris admira l'air sérieux et concentré qui prenait place sur le visage enfantin du garçon. Un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

\- Il va allait dire au revoir à ses parents ? Faire un gros câlin à sa maman ? Peut-être aussi à sa chérie ? le taquina-t-elle en l'attaquant avec des chatouilles.

Steven éclata de rire et se tortilla pour se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère.

\- Mais non, maman ! Il est amoureux de Ken, répond-il essoufflé. Un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage et les joues rougies par l'effort.

Daniel hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son meilleur ami tout en finissant d'habiller ledit Ken.

Clara et Doris se lancèrent un regard incertain. Après un moment, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord, de ne pas s'y attarder. Ce n'était que des enfants après tout.

Dans les années qui suivirent, la famille Williams accueillit des jumeaux: Matthew et Bridget.

Quand les garçons eurent 14 ans, ils entrèrent au secondaire. Leurs mères les regardaient avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Vous êtes tellement grands, je ne réalise pas, renifla, Clara avant d'ajouter, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de mon bébé.

Steve fit un sourire goguenard au plus petit dont les joues se coloraient déjà, agacé par l'attitude de sa mère et de son meilleur ami.  
\- Stevie, n'oublies pas que si tu n'es pas sage je le saurais, lui rappela sa mère.  
\- Pareil pour toi, Daniel, ajouta Clara.  
\- Maman ! râlèrent les garçons, à l'unisson.

Les premiers jours se sont avérés assez difficiles pour Danny. Sa taille était devenue un sujet de railleries. Alors, même s'il s'était toujours montré surprotecteur depuis leur rencontre, Steve était passé un cran au-dessus. Ce qui par moment, agaçait fortement Danny.

Ce fut aussi le début des sorties: les premières soirées, les après-midi surf sans adultes. Et pour Danny, ce fut l'époque des premiers émois.

...


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand ils eurent 15ans, Steve intégra l’équipe de Football en tant que QuaterBack. Inutile de préciser que sa côte de popularité ne fit qu’augmenter. Déjà apprécié par la gente féminine, il était maintenant admiré par une bonne partie des garçons. Au départ, Danny eut peur de le perdre. Qu’il s’éloigne de lui pour se mêler aux autres membres de l’équipe, qu’il sorte avec une Cheerleader, mais comme depuis leur rencontre, Steve le surpris. Il ne changea rien, s’accrochant à leurs petites habitudes.

Il déclina à plusieurs reprises leurs invitations à déjeuner à leur table. Ils abandonnèrent finalement quand Steve refusa avec moins de tact.

— Non, merci ! J’ai déjà quelqu’un avec qui déjeuner. Et puis, j’ai encore trop de neurones pour supporter vos discussions. On en reparle dans quelques saisons, quand j’aurai pris trop de coups sur la tête, sourit-il moqueur.

Tout changea le jour où, en sortant de son dernier cours de la matinée, Steve ne vit pas Danny l’attendre à l’entrée du réfectoire. Dans un premier temps, il demanda autour de lui si quelqu’un l’avait vu, mais personne ne savait où il était. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il courut dans le dédale des couloirs, essayant de garder son sang froid.

— Danno ? appela-t-il pour la énième fois, en pénétrant dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Il perçu un reniflement qu’il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

— Ouvre cette porte ! soupira-t-il soulagé.

Sa demande resta sans réponse. Il grimpa sur la cuvette voisine et prit appuie sur la cloison mitoyenne. Danny était recroquevillé sur les toilettes. Ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa tête cachée entre ses bras.

— Regardes-moi, s’il te plaît, demanda doucement Steve. Son ton à peine plus élevé qu’un murmure.

— Non !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j’veux pas que tu fasses de conneries.

Le sang de Steve se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, éliminant définitivement la crise d’angoisse.

— Si je promets de ne rien faire, tenta-t-il.

— Ben ce s’rait un mensonge.

Revenant devant la porte, Steve toqua. Une fois puis deux, en vain.

— Bon, tu ouvres cette porte ou j’le fais, menaça Steve, inquiet.

Un souffle mi résigné mi angoissé se fit entendre, avant que le loquet de la porte soit actionné et que cette dernière s’ouvre enfin.

Steve s’avança d’un pas hésitant, s’accroupissant devant Danny. Il posa une main légère sur la tignasse blonde puis exerça une légère pression que Danny traduisit par une commande silencieuse de lever la tête.

Un hématome avait commencé à se former sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Il retint un gémissement quand les doigts de Steve effleurèrent la coupure de sa lèvre inférieure.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Danny ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son meilleur ami qu’il avait eu un début d’érection en voyant les gars se déshabiller dans les vestiaires, après le sport.

_Pourquoi il avait fallu que Jimmy le remarque ?_

— Mais rien, souffla-t-il faussement exaspéré.

— Rien ? rétorqua le plus grand, la colère teintant sa voix, tu t’fous d’ma gueule ? Face au silence obstiné du blond, il continua, ok ! Tu veux pas m’le dire, très bien ! Qui alors ?

Danny secoua la tête. Il n’y avait aucune façon qu’il sorte de cette situation sans casse. Il voyait ça d’ici : Steve allait finir par tout découvrir et il perdrait son meilleur ami. Un sanglot traversa sa gorge rapidement suivit par les larmes.

En voyant Danny dans cet état, la colère de Steve ne fit qu’augmenter. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et le tira au sol avec lui, l’enveloppant de ses bras. Il pouvait sentir l’humidité à travers son t-shirt.Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il faisait la liste de tous ceux qu’il avait déjà vu ou entendu se moquer de son ami. Puis, il pensa au dernier cours que Danny avait eu.

— On est quel jour ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Danny ricana doucement, le visage enfoncé dans le torse du brun.

— Mardi, pourquoi ?

— T’as eu sport juste avant le déjeuner.

Ce n’était pas une question et Danny le savait. L’angoisse le paralysa et avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il faisait, il s’entendit supplier Steve.

— S’il te plaît, ne t’en mêles pas. Je t’en prie, laisse tomber. Il ne s’est rien passé de grave. Tu vas juste aggraver les choses. Je t’en supplie…

— Hé ! Danny ! Shhh, ça va, calmes-toi. Je ne ferai rien, ok ?

Ce dernier enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le tissu qu’il serra entre ses doigts.

— Promets-moi que si ça se reproduit, tu viendras me voir !

— C’est bon ! J’sais me défendre, persifla Danny.

— Alors pourquoi tu te planques dans les chiottes ? Dis-moi que tu lui as mis une branlée, rit Steve pour détendre l’atmosphère.

— Parce que j’voulais être seul et je ne dirai pas ça comme ça, mais…ouais, il a mangé, sourit le blond en relevant la tête.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, assis sur le sol à la propreté douteuse, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient s’en soucier. C’est aux grognements de leurs estomacs que les deux compères se séparèrent. Danny prit le temps de se passer de l’eau sur le visage. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c’était que l’on voit qu’il avait pleuré. Il avait honte de s’être laissé aller comme un gamin, mais le sourire bienveillant de son meilleur ami, renvoyé par le miroir, le rassura.

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire en rigolant. Steve savait comment faire rire Danny. Alors il multipliait les blagues et autres pitreries du même genre. Leurs plateaux en main, ils se glissèrent dans la file, relativement courte, au regard de l’heure tardive. Ils choisirent leurs plats et alors qu’ils cherchaient une table libre…

— Steve ! héla une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien et Danny se figea.

Le plus grand se retourna à la recherche de la personne qui l’avait appelé. Cette dernière se leva devant les yeux rieurs de ses potes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, O’Phelan ? demanda Steve peu amène.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne qu’ils ne s’aimaient pas. Danny essaya de tirer son ami par le bras, mais ce n’était pas si simple de faire bouger l’autre girafe.

— Steve, viens, lui souffla-t-il.

Mais les pensées du brun étaient focalisées sur un infime détail…l’ecchymose qui avait commencé à se former autour de l’oeil de son vis à vis. Steve se tourna vers Danny avec un regard mauvais.

— J’savais pas que t’étais une pédale, McGarrett, ricana le bien heureux, fier de sa répartie.

— Pardon ? T’as dit quoi, là ?

— T’as très bien compris, siffla l’autre.

— Jolie coquard ! grogna Steve. Tu veux peut-être nous expliquer qui t’a fait ça ?!

O’Phelan se garda bien de répondre. Il ne fit pas plus de deux pas dans leur direction que Steve vit rouge. Il ne le laisserait pas s’approcher de Danny.

Sa nourriture toujours en main, il s’avança, renversa les plats et d’un revers de plateau frappa Jimmy en pleine tête. Ce dernier percuta brutalement le sol. La violence du choc et le bruit assourdissant qui résonna dans l’espace ouvert, fit grimacer les étudiants présents.

Steve se mit à cheval sur son adversaire pour l’immobiliser et il le frappa avec rage, enchaînant les coups. O’Phelan essaya tant bien que mal de parer les attaques, mais encore sonné, il ne parvenait pas à esquiver les coups assénés par le brun au-dessus de lui. Steve ne pouvait plus s’arrêter.

_Comment avait-il oser toucher à Danny ?_

Il n’entendait pas les cris des autres élèves. Les encouragements de certains, les insultes des autres.

Un seul sentiment l’animait, la vengeance. Il fut déconcentré par une voix qui fit disparaitre toutes les autres : Danny qui lui demandait d’arrêter.

Et alors qu’il se tournait pour regarder son ami, Jimmy en profita pour le frapper. D’abord un crochet qui percuta sa mâchoire et le fit vaciller. Sous le choc, il recula, relâchant sa prise sur le corps de l’autre. Le coup de poing fut suivi d’un coup de pied dans l’abdomen qui lui fit perdre l’équilibre. Son dos rencontra violemment le carrelage froid.

Le temps que Jimmy se relève, il put reprendre son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une semelle et il eut juste le temps d’attraper le pied, de le tordre pour faire tomber son adversaire. Renversant leur position, Steve se rua de nouveau sur O’Phelan, mais deux mains agrippèrent les manches de son t-shirt. Il se retourna dans un geste brusque pour faire décamper l’importun. Son mouvement se stoppa net en voyant les prunelles bleues le fixer.

— Arrêtes ! Il n’en vaut pas la peine, lui souffla Danny l’implorant.

Un surveillant entra en trombe dans le self avant d’aviser la scène qui se présentait à lui.

— Quelqu’un compte m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ici ?

Il regardait tantôt les deux élèves qui se fixaient, tantôt la vaisselle et la nourriture qui jonchaient le sol. Steve attendait que Jimmy le dénonce, mais il n’en fit rien. Par fierté sans doute, certainement pas par charité.

— Je me suis levé alors que McGarrett passait avec son plateau. On s’est percutés, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Le surveillant reporta son attention sur Steve qui confirma d’un hochement de tête. Il s’attarda sur la position des deux amis. Danny se tenait derrière Steve, légèrement excentré pour ne pas être caché par son ami, les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Bien sûr que le surveillant avait des soupçons. Williams semblait essayer de retenir McGarrett. Il avait également vu les blessures et le sang, mais s’ils ne désiraient pas son aide, il n’allait pas insister.

— Vous me nettoyez ça, si vous ne voulez pas aller en retenue. Les autres, vous pouvez retourner manger et si vous avez fini, inutile de rester là, ajouta-t-il avant de repartir par la même porte.

Steve se mit à ramasser alors que Jimmy sortait, suivi par toute sa bande. Danny s’accroupit pour aider son ami. C’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire puisque tout était de sa faute. Ils nettoyèrent en silence puis abandonnèrent l’idée de manger et sortirent avec soulagement du réfectoire.

Assis au pied d’un arbre, ils profitèrent du soleil et du calme. Danny avait sorti un livre et Steve s’était appuyé contre le tronc et avait fermés les yeux. Le blond se surpris à admirer le profil de son meilleur ami. Il était si beau comme ça. Ses traits détendus, il semblait serein.

— Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, murmura Steve en entrouvrant un oeil. Je t’ai dit que ça allait, pas besoin de t’inquiéter, dit-il doucement.

_S’il savait, pensa Danny._

— Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il tout de même. Je…, il hésita, je sais que je te dois une explication, mais…

— Tu ne me dois rien, souffla Steve. Si tu veux m’en parler, je serais là, mais je ne te forcerai pas.

Danny avait envie de l’embrasser. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un meilleur ami comme le sien ? C’est dans ces moments-là qu’il mesurait la chance qu’il avait.

Mais le calme et la sérénité n’allaient pas durer.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires et bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ;-)  
> Je publierai une fois par semaine, certainement le week-end. S'il y a changement je vous le ferais savoir.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Enjoy !

### Chapitre 3

Quand les deux amis eurent 16ans, un drame frappa la famille McGarrett.

Steve grattait distraitement les cordes de sa guitare en attendant de dîner. Il était déjà 19h30 et sa mère n’était toujours pas rentrée.

Danny lui avait envoyé un message pour lui rappeler de réviser pour le devoir du lendemain.

**Steve : Tu crois que je fais quoi là ?**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Danny : Plusieurs possibilités… Tu joues à la console ? T’es sur ta guitare ? Nan attends, tu te branles devant un porno ? Peu importe, mais tu n’es certainement pas après tes cours !**

Fier de sa blague, le brun rigolait en imaginant la tête de son meilleur ami. Alors qu’il reprenait sa guitare, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit. Une fois, deux fois, personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. Steve soupira, las, posa sa gratte et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée, il ressentit quelque chose d’étrange. Une sensation inconnue et indescriptible. C’est avec une boule au ventre qu’il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un flic tout juste sorti de l’école de police.

Il sut instinctivement. Ou en additionnant un et un, peu importe. Il savait !

La nuit était bien avancée quand Danny fut réveillé par des coups portés à sa fenêtre. Malgré son esprit embrouillé par le sommeil, il savait que c’était Steve. C’était la seule personne qui grimpait à sa fenêtre. Sans faire attention à l’heure, il se leva pour ouvrir le battant et replongea dans son lit.

Les secondes passèrent et le blond n’entendit pas un bruit. Il sentait le vent et l’humidité frôler sa peau. En tendant l’oreille, il perçut le clapotis de la pluie et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie. Cette dernière était bien trop rare à son goût.

— Bon, McGarrett, tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres ou pas ? bafouilla-t-il la tête écrasée dans son oreiller.

Quand il comprit que la réponse ne viendrait pas, il commença par s’asseoir en se frottant le visage, balayant les dernières traces de sommeil. Un coup d’oeil sur son réveil lui indiqua qu’il était 2h du matin. Soudain plus alerte, l’inquiétude fit son apparition. En une fraction de seconde, il était debout devant la porte fenêtre et essayait de distinguer la silhouette de son ami dans l’obscurité.

— Steve, c’est toi ? Tu commences à me faire flipper. À quoi tu joues ?

Certes faible, mais il était sûr d’avoir entendu une réponse. Et bientôt une ombre s’avança vers lui. Peu à peu révélée par la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

Son meilleur ami, trempé jusqu’aux os, les yeux gonflés et rouges. Danny le fixait attendant qu’il s’approche, comme au ralenti. Tout ce qu’il put distinguer dans ses prunelles bleues fut l’effroi et la détresse.

— Steve, parles-moi, lui demanda-t-il d’une voix basse et implorante.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se laissa tomber contre lui et ils finirent tous deux au sol. Steve le serra si fort que Danny était sûr d’avoir des marques le lendemain, mais il ne dit rien. Faisant fi des vêtements trempés, il l’enlaça à son tour. Il ressentait douloureusement les tremblements qui animaient le corps de Steve.  
Quand ce dernier sentit les mains de son ami sur son dos, il ne put retenir le sanglot qui déchira sa gorge. Dans une étreinte désespérée, le visage caché dans le cou de Danny, Steve pleura.

— Elle est morte, gémit-il sans pouvoir y croire.

Il ne sut combien de temps s’était écoulé avant que les larmes ne se tarissent. Ou peut-être n’avait-il juste plus la force de pleurer.

— Je suis désolé, grimaça Steve en relâchant son ami.  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
— Je…ma m…, il commença à suffoquer

Danny n’avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Il eut peur tout à coup. Lui paniquait, pas Steve. Jamais !

— Souviens-toi de ce que tu me dis tout l’temps ? commença le blond. Regardes-moi ! Respires avec moi. Inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche, lentement.

Danny ne faisait que répéter ce que Steve faisait à chaque fois qu’il avait une crise de panique. Après quelques minutes, Steve semblait se calmer. Danny attendit, il n’osait plus demander.

— Ma mère, souffla le brun difficilement. Elle…elle a… Un putain d’accident de voiture, Danno, cria-t-il.

La révélation le paralysa. Danny ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il avait mal pour son ami, mais pas seulement. Il ne prétendrait pas souffrir autant que Steve, mais Doris était comme une seconde mère. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s’en voulut instantanément. Il devait être fort pour son ami. Ce n’était pas lui qui venait de perdre sa mère. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter ?

— Pardon !  
— Nan, t’as pas l’droit de t’excuser, le gronda Steve la voix éraillée. J’veux pas que tu fasses comme si ça ne te faisait rien, termina-t-il en levant la main pour venir ramasser une larmes qui ruisselait sur la joue de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent, Danny hocha la tête et laissa libre cours à son propre chagrin. Steve le prit contre lui et ses larmes revinrent.

À quelques mètres de là, John McGarrett paniqua en trouvant la chambre de son fils vide. Son premier réflex fut d’essayer de le joindre sur son téléphone, mais la sonnerie de l’appareil résonna dans la pièce. Il le fit sonner plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le localiser. Le père jura quand il se retrouva confronté au mot de passe de déverrouillage. Sa première pensée fut pour sa femme. Elle aurait su quoi faire dans ce genre de circonstances. Elle avait toujours su quoi faire, pas lui. Elle avait toujours été tellement plus forte. Lui ne savait que s’en remettre à elle. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans elle.

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux et en une fraction de seconde, il avait tout perdu.  
Il sentit l’humidité peindre son visage.

John s’assit sur le lit de son fils et prit son oreiller. L’objet portait l’odeur de son petit garçon. Il le serra fort contre sa poitrine et pleura. Quand il était rentré, il avait ressenti le besoin urgent de vérifier si ses enfants allaient bien. Il était d’abord passé voir Mary, avait remis sa couverture correctement et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Puis il s’était dirigé vers la chambre de Steve.  
Il avait ouvert la porte pour trouver une pièce vide. Seul, serrant avec désespoir l’objet, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Son esprit embrouillé par le chagrin le rendait impuissant.

Quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures s’étaient écoulées quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se redressa derechef et décrocha sans vérifier l’appelant.

— McGarrett, déclama-t-il d’une voix enrouée.  
— John, c’est Clara !

_Clara !_

Il avait oublié de l’appeler. Après la visite de l’agent, il avait du aller identifier le corps de sa femme. Il était passé sur la scène de crime et au commissariat. Le mari et le père voulait pleurer avec ses enfants, mais le policier avait besoin de réponses. Il sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer, alors qu’il n’arrivait même pas à prononcer les mots dans sa tête.

— Clara, sanglota-t-il, c’est Doris…

Et elle n’eut pas besoin qu’il en dise plus.

— Steve est à la maison, gémit-elle.

Doris McGarrett était une mère, une femme, une institutrice et une amie dévouée. Ses élèves peut-être quelques parents, ses voisins et amis, sans parler de son mari et de ses enfants…tant de gens allaient pleurer sa disparition. Mais pour l’heure, toutes ces choses étaient sans importance parce que Clara Williams venait de perdre sa meilleur amie. Elle ne fit même pas l’effort d’essuyer son visage ou de calmer ses sanglots quand on frappa discrètement à sa porte d’entrée. Clara l’ouvrit brusquement et sans attendre prit John dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Accrochés l’un à l’autre comme on s’accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils finirent par se séparer et sans un mot, la mère de famille conduisit John à la chambre de son fils aîné. Ils restèrent immobiles, le coeur serré face à l’image que leur renvoyaient leurs enfants.

Épuisés, les garçons avaient finalement migré sur le lit. Un tas de linge trempé laissé sur le sol. Seulement vêtus de leurs boxers, ils étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs jambes emmêlées. Allongés sur leurs flancs, les longs bras de Steve étaient enroulés autour de Danny et son visage proche de son coeur. Ce dernier, le nez enfouit dans la chevelure brune, les bras encerclant fermement les épaules de son ami.

On pouvait encore voir les traces de leurs chagrins séchées sur leurs joues.

C’est dans cette position que les deux adolescents se réveillèrent au matin. Instinctivement, Steve s’étira et resserra sa prise sur le corps entre ses bras. Il frotta son visage sur la peau douce sous sa joue. Les sens baignés par une odeur familière, apaisante.

Il embrassa légèrement l’épiderme, du bout des lèvres. Sans y réfléchir, elles continuèrent leur chemin. Suivant les changements de textures et les irrégularités. Parcourant les angles créés par des os saillants. Il sentit contre sa cuisse, coincée entre deux jambes, quelque chose de dur et remonta un peu plus son genou pour amplifier la friction.

Le corps contre le sien s’anima. Des mains caressèrent distraitement ses épaules et sa nuque. Des frissons remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale et quelque chose se contracta dans son ventre. Ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin leurs homologues et se pressèrent ensemble, s’accrochèrent. L’esprit encore embrumé, il laissait parler son corps qui semblait mu d’une volonté propre.

Une jambe remonta plus haut sur sa hanche, il attrapa la cuisse à sa portée et la griffa doucement. Il commença un mouvement de hanche qui soulageait un peu son érection matinale. Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles, déclenchant une alarme dans son esprit et chassa les dernières traces de sommeil et de quiétude.

Il relâcha le corps de son meilleur ami et s’éloigna autant que l’espace exigu du lit le permettait.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Steve la voix grave et éraillée.

Chaque syllabe prononcée était comme du papier de verre frotté dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Avoir profité du corps endormi de son ami ou avoir, l’espace d’un instant, oublié que sa mère était morte ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il en avait marre de pleurer. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. La douleur semblait grossir et s’intensifier, lui lacérant les entrailles.

_Disparaitrait-elle un jour ?_

Les sanglots du brun, sortirent Danny de son état de choc.

— Ne sois pas désolé, il n’y a rien de grave, tenta-t-il.  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça, je suis désolé…tu t’rends compte…j’ai oublié…j’ai…oublié ma mère, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

Danny réalisa que pour lui aussi, dans les bras de Steve, le monde autour avait disparu. Il comprit également que son ami n’était pas en état de parler ou de suivre une conversation. Alors, à l’instar de l’incident du réfectoire, des mois auparavant, ils ne reparleraient pas de ce matin-là.

Il se rapprocha doucement avec la crainte d’être rejeté, mais Steve reprit naturellement sa place contre lui. Toutes traces d’un quelconque désir, oubliées.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite ! C'est à partir de là, que la catégorie prend tout son sens. Je n'en dirais pas plus ;-)
> 
> Je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

### Chapitre 4

Quand Steve eut 17ans, son père prit une décision qui allait sceller son avenir.

L’année qui venait de s’écouler n’avait pas été simple. Steve avait dû affronter l’enterrement de sa mère. Puis les absences répétées de son père. John partait au travail de plus en plus tôt et rentrait de plus en plus tard. Si bien que l’adolescent avait eu le sentiment de ne pas avoir vu son père depuis une éternité.

Les journées étaient assez chargées. Steve s’occupait de sa petite soeur le matin, la déposait à l’école, partait en cours et la récupérait le soir. Les jours où il avait entraînement c’était Clara ou Danny qui s’en chargeaient.

En rentrant, il devait gérer les devoirs de la jeune McGarrett, le repas ; s’assurer qu’elle est pris sa douche, brossé ses dents et seulement quand il lui avait lu son histoire, il pouvait s’occuper de lui. Ce qui se traduisait souvent par s’effondrer d’épuisement sur son lit.

Bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur la famille Williams, mais Steve essayait autant que possible de ne pas déranger Clara. Il avait beau se montrer fort et vouloir gérer la situation, il mentirait en disant qu’il n’était pas soulagé quand son meilleur ami venait passer la soirée avec lui. Fait assez fréquent.

Le jeune garçon se sentait déphasé. Il n’avait pas les mêmes préoccupations et responsabilités que les adolescents de son âge. Quand il entendait ses camarades parler de leurs vacances en famille, leurs béguins, leurs plans pour le week-end…ça lui paraissait être à des années lumières de ses propres perspectives.

— McGarrett ! T’es là ?

La voix du blond sortit Steve de son état hypnagogique. Il se frotta les yeux et baya bruyamment quand son ami entra dans sa chambre.

— Tu dormais ?  
— Non, répondit Steve avec cette voix grave qu’il avait le matin et que Danny aimait tant.

Il sourit face au déni du plus grand. Il abandonna son pantalon pour ne garder que son sous-vêtement et son t-shirt avant de prendre place dans le lit. Ils avaient rapidement glissé dans une routine apaisante. Danny se sentait plus serein quand il était près de Steve. Comme tous les soirs où il venait dormir chez les McGarrett, Steve attendit qu’il soit couché et vint se coller à lui.

— Désolé de venir aussi tard, mais j’avais une rédac’ à finir, se justifia Danny.  
— T’as pas à t’excuser ! T’es là, maintenant, c’est le principal, affirma-t-il d’une voix basse, en passant ses bras autour de Danny et en le rapprochant pour mouler son corps au sien.

Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier et c’est avec délectation qu’il colla son dos au torse, déjà bien développé, de son ami. Et comme bien souvent, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans le sommeil, se laissant envelopper par les bras de Morphée.

C’est dans cette position que John les trouva quand il rentra bien des heures plus tard. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ou faire ? Il savait qu’il délaissait ses enfants et qu’il en demandait trop à son fils, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Steve ressemblait tellement à sa mère que ça lui faisait mal. Sous les rondeurs de l’enfance qui recouvraient encore le visage de son garçon, il devinait les traits durs de Doris qui se dessinaient. Il avait également hérité de sa taille, le dépassant déjà d’une bonne tête, bien que John fut certain que Steve allait sans doute dépasser sa mère. Tout comme elle, Steve était également têtu et acharné ; une prédisposition innée pour cerner les gens. Mais toutes ses ressemblances, n’étaient en rien la cause principale de son absence. Il avait une enquête à mener et bientôt, il lui faudrait prendre une décision dont le prix serait incommensurable.

Plus il fouillait, plus il mettait sa vie et celle de ses enfants en danger, mais John était aussi douloureusement conscient que rien ne le ferait lâcher son enquête. S’il devait payer de sa vie la vérité sur la mort de sa femme, qu’à cela ne tienne. Après une énième lettre de menace, il se résigna. Il fallait qu’il mette ses enfants à l’abri. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Il n’y avait plus que quelques détails à régler et il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

C’est quelques jours plus tard, qu’il organisa une réunion de famille. La première sans sa femme et sans doute la dernière. Il regarda ses enfants installés en face de lui. En voyant Steve occuper la moitié du canapé, il se demanda quand son fils avait autant grandi. Mary, quant à elle, était pelotonnée sur les genoux de son frère. En pensant à ce qu’il allait faire, l’image lui retourna l’estomac. Ne sachant pas comment leur annoncer, il décida d’être direct.

— Vous prenez l’avion demain matin pour le continent. Mary tu iras chez tante Deb et toi, Steve, tu intégreras l’Académie Navale d’Annapolis. C’est un vieille ami qui s’occupera de toi, termina-t-il d’un même souffle.

Il attendit presque stoïque la pluie de questions, d’incompréhension, mais il n’était pas préparé à la violence de la réaction de Steve.

— Non mais ça va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui te prends ? C’est hors de question, explosa Steve après avoir envoyé sa petite soeur dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais faire, mais ça n’arrivera pas. T’as qu’à continuer à faire ce que tu fais, Mary et moi, on s’en sort très bien, déclara-t-il avec véhémence en faisant les cent pas.  
— Tu vas baisser d’un ton, le prévint John qui s’était levé à son tour. Ce n’est pas négociable? Vous partez demain !  
— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, grinça Steve, tu ne peux pas nous séparer.  
— Je sais que ça te paraît cruel, mais crois-moi, je fais ça pour vous. Un jour, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour tu comprendras.  
— Si tu nous obliges à partir, jamais, tu m’entends, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.

Steve fixait son père avec défit. Ses yeux empli de haine. Voyant la détermination teinter le visage de son père, sa respiration devint plus lourde, ses narines se gonflèrent. Il toisa John de toute sa hauteur et l’envie de le frapper le prit au dépourvu. Avant de franchir une ligne sans retour en arrière possible, Steve quitta la maison en courant. Il ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire. Il courait sans y réfléchir, faisant abstraction de la brûlure dans ses muscles.

Ses jambes finirent par le conduire sur la plage, plus près du centre ville. Il aira sans but, essayant de mémoriser le paysage, l’odeur de l’océan ; capturer cette brise familière qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Sa respiration était difficile et son esprit embrouillé.

Le jeune homme résistait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Son esprit échafaudait une multitude de plans pour combattre en vain l’inévitable. Son père ne changerait pas d’avis, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résigner. Il allait tout perdre. Comment pourrait-il l’accepter ? Ses pas l’avaient conduit jusqu’à l’endroit où Danny et lui venait admirer le feu d’artifice. Soudain, la pensée qu’il avait évitée depuis l’annonce de son départ, prit toute la place dans sa tête : Danny !

Par-dessus tout, iI allait perdre son meilleur ami. Et juste comme ça, la panique envahit son corps. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. Une main pressée contre sa poitrine, il tomba à genoux dans le sable. S’exhortant à maitriser sa respiration, son esprit envahi par Danny, son image tapissant l’intérieur de ses paupières. Le sourire de Danny, les yeux bleus céruléens de Danny. Il avait presque l’impression d’entendre son rire.

La panique laissa progressivement place à un autre sentiment, tout aussi écrasant…l’urgence ! Il la ressentit dans chaque fibre de son corps, l’urgence de le voir. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures. Sans attendre, il reprit sa course jusqu’à la maison des Williams et grimpa sur le balcon du blond.

Danny fut une nouvelle fois réveillé par des coups sur le vitrage de sa fenêtre. Il se traina pour ouvrir, mais ne repartit pas se coucher. La dernière fois que Steve avait débarqué comme ça…il commença à sentir la peur se répandre, mais n’eut pas le temps d’y penser d’avantage.

Steve entra d’un pas rapide dans la pièce et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il n’hésita pas, il n’avait plus le temps. Une fois le choc passé, Danny répondit avidement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, se taquinaient. Deux grandes mains encadrèrent le visage du blond et Steve approfondit le baiser. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa voisine. Les mains de Danny semblaient coloniser son corps. D’abord sur ses hanches, puis dans son dos, avant de descendre sur ses fesses, qu’elles agrippèrent avec audace.

Steve se mit à rire, surpris.

— Je ne t’imaginais pas aussi entreprenant, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque et une jolie nuance de rose teinta les joues du plus petit. J’aime ça !

Sans prévenir, Steve attrapa les cuisses de Danny et le souleva l’emmenant jusqu’au lit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et ne perdant pas de temps, commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement.

Les vêtements, devenus gênants, volèrent à travers la chambre et s’éparpillèrent sur le sol. Danny passa ses mains avec empressement sur le torse de Steve. Il avait tellement rêvé pouvoir faire ça. Combien de fois s’était-il masturbé en imaginant son meilleur ami derrière ses paupières closes ? Il pinça un de ses tétons expérimentalement et le plus grand laissa échapper un gémissement. Danny sourit et réitéra l’expérience avec le second.

Il poussa Steve pour qu’il s’allonge et reprit ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il était maladroit et peu expérimenté, mais avoir le corps de son meilleur ami sous le sien l’excitait au plus haut point. Ses lèvres découvrirent son torse, mémorisant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Quand il arriva enfin à la limite du sous vêtement, il s’arrêta, incertain.

Steve reprit ses esprits en sentant son hésitation et se redressa. Il glissa son index sous son menton et le força à lever la tête.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement et Danny hocha timidement la tête. On est pas obligés d’aller plus loin. Si tu veux arrêter…  
— Non ! Je…sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

En fait, il savait très bien ce qu’il désirait ardemment, mais qu’en était-il de Steve ? Quelles étaient les limites qu’il ne devait pas franchir.

Steve s’avança plus près, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le souffle de son ami balayer son visage. Il commença par l’embrasser doucement, lentement. Danny sentit des frissons recouvrir son épiderme. La bouche du brun traça sa mâchoire et continuant sa route, attrapant le lobe de son oreille. Le léchant et le mordillant. Sa respiration s’emballa et il gémit bruyamment sous la torture. Prêt à le supplier pour qu’il continue.

Il s’abandonna aux grandes mains de Steve, qui le fit s’asseoir sur ses cuisses. Une langue audacieuse vint lécher la sueur qui perlait sur la fine peau sous son oreille. Sa bouche était partout, apprivoisant son corps qui lui répondait avec délectation. Son cou, ses clavicules, sa poitrine. Il se cambra quand des dents attrapèrent son téton. Tout en tirant doucement sur la chaire délicate, Steve le regarda par-dessus ses cils avec un sourire diabolique.

Cette simple vue fit gonfler un peu plus son érection. Il avait peur, ils avaient tous les deux peur, mais le besoin surpassait tout le reste, même le désir. Et à cet instant précis, ils n’avaient besoin que de l’autre.

Steve ne posa aucune question quand Danny se pencha pour récupérer une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il les plaça à côté d’eux et fixa son regard au sien. Steve comprit et guida leurs mains jusqu’à son sexe. Il commença un lent mouvement de poignet pour s’assurer que Danny était à l’aise et déterminé attrapa l’érection de son meilleur ami.

Leurs mains bougèrent à l’unisson, leur arrachant des gémissements. Leurs lèvres ne se quittant que pour admirer l’autre. Steve savait qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il prit le lubrifiant et en versa une quantité généreuse dans sa main.

— T’es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Si ça ne va pas, on peut échanger, commença-t-il, perdant un peu de son assurance.  
— Je veux que tu le fasses, lui répondit Danny, une gêne apparente. Il hésita à poursuivre, mais se dit qu’il ne craignait rien. C’était Steve, son meilleur ami. Ça ira, je l’ai déjà fait, ajouta-t-il les yeux baissés.  
— Tu l’as déjà fait, répéta bêtement son ami.  
Après quelques secondes, Danny releva la tête pour regarder Steve.

— Non ! Pas comme ça ! rectifia-t-il avec empressement. J’ai déjà…hmm…avec mes…enfin, tu vois ?  
— Oh ! réalisa Steve.

La surprise fut remplacée par un sourire espiègle et il écarta un peu plus ses jambes, ouvrant celles de Danny dans le mouvement. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu’à trouver l’entrée et il commença à caresser légèrement. Guettant les expressions et bruits que faisait le blond.

Il le sentit s’affaisser de plus en plus contre lui. Ses hanches poussaient discrètement sur ses doigts. Avec douceur et crainte, il commença à le pénétrer. Il garda le même rythme lent et mesuré. Son doigt bougea, testant les réactions de Danny. Son visage n’était que plaisir. Il gémissait de plus en plus.

— Un autre, commanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Et Steve s’exécuta. Il répéta le même processus jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr de ne pas le blesser. Puis en ajouta un troisième. Il sentit une espèce de boule qu’il toucha du bout des doigts et Danny cria. Steve plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s’immobilisa.

— Shuutt !  
— Dé…désolé, expira Danny, le souffle court. Recommence, s’il te plaît.

Steve sourit avec fierté. La sueur, les yeux vitreux, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées d’avoir était maltraitées, jamais il n’avait trouvé son meilleur ami plus beau qu’à cet instant. Et il en était responsable. Il découvrit qu’il aimait avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur Danny. Au-delà de la taille ou encore de la force physique, il aimait être capable de lui faire perdre pied, de le faire gémir et crier.

— Heureusement que la chambre de tes parents est loin, souffla-t-il.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, ils se mirent à rire. Un rire libérateur qui fit redescendre un peu la pression et leur rappela qu’ils étaient toujours eux, Danno et Stevie, que tout irai bien. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux brillants d’émotions. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec empressement et soulagement.

Toujours assis sur les cuisses de Steve, Danny déroula le préservatif sur son sexe. Avec envie et appréhension, le plus grand prit ses fesses en main pour le guider sur son érection.

— À ton rythme, lui rappela Steve.

La douleur fut la première chose que Danny sentit. Il se doutait qu’il ressentirait une gêne, mais il ne s’attendait pas à une vive douleur. Il grimaça et ralentit ses mouvements. Son érection diminua un peu dans la main de Steve.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
— Ouais, souffla son ami. Laisse-moi quelques secondes. C’est plus gros que mes doigts…et que les tiens, plaisanta-t-il.

Toutes traces de gêne avaient déserté. Ils n’en étaient plus là. Le désir enflammait leurs sens. Même la douleur ne les arrêterait pas. Le plaisir reprenait ses droits faisant reculer la douleur et bientôt elle fut évincée par les lèvres de Steve, les mains de Steve, le corps de Steve… Centimètre par centimètre, Danny savourait la sensation du sexe à l’intérieur de lui.

Ses hanches adoptèrent un rythme lent. Il voulait que ça dure éternellement. Emprisonner Steve entre ses bras, ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Ils n’étaient plus que souffles erratiques, gémissements et râles de plaisir. Danny voulait retrouver cet endroit, ce point que Steve avait touché. Il changea plusieurs fois sa position, en vain.

Steve enroula un bras autour de sa taille, le souleva et l’allongea sur le lit. Il attrapa une de ses cuisses qu’il remonta contre sa hanche et reprit sa place entre les jambes de son meilleur ami. L’angle était différent, la pénétration plus profonde. Il commença par onduler le bassin, il savait ce qu’il cherchait et où le trouver.

— Là ! s’écria Danny.

Et Steve prit un rythme plus soutenu. Des coups de reins plus rapides, plus brusques, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Steve plaça les jambes de Danny autour de sa taille et se redressa sur ses genoux. Ses mains accrochées fermement aux hanches du blond, ses poussées prirent plus d’ampleur.

— Touche-moi, haleta Danny et Steve s’exécuta.

Leurs peaux claquaient l’une contre l’autre, leurs dents s’entrechoquaient. Ils étaient perdus dans les méandres du plaisir. L’orgasme envahissait leurs bas-ventres, grossissant à mesure que leurs corps accéléraient. Sa main sur le sexe de Danny essayait de suivre le rythme, devenu erratique, de ses hanches.

Leurs muscles se crispèrent alors que leurs corps étaient terrassés par la jouissance. Steve s’effondra sur Danny se retenant de justesse. Leurs bouches se percutèrent violemment, étouffant ainsi leurs cries.

Étendus l’un contre l’autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, ils se fixaient. Un sourire idiot plaqué sur leurs visages. Steve se mit sur le côté et dans un geste d’une infinie douceur, il caressa la joue de Danny.

— Je t’aime, Danno ! Ne l’oublies jamais, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante.  
— Moi aussi, je t’aime, babe, répondit le blond les sourcils froncés.

Durant un court instant, Danny fut perplexe. La déclaration de Steve lui parue étrange. Comme s’il y avait quelque chose qu’il aurait dû savoir. Il abandonna quand il sentit des bras l’encercler. Steve le tira contre lui et avec un soupir de contentement, Danny posa son oreille contre le coeur de son meilleur ami. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler demain.

Steve attendit que Danny dorme profondément et, aussi discrètement que possible, quitta la chaleur des draps. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, il était temps. Tel un automate, il reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour boucler son sac. Se contentant d’y fourrer quelques vêtements. Il n’emmènerait rien d’autre. À quoi bon ? Quitter sa soeur fut difficile. Quand leurs chemins se séparèrent à l’aéroport, Mary s’accrocha à lui en pleurant. Ignorer son père fut également difficile, mais il n’avait pas ni l’envie ni la force de lui parler. Ce n’est qu’une fois à bord de l’avion qu’il laissa ses larmes couler. Emportant avec elles les derniers lambeaux de son adolescence.

Alors qu’à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Steve intégrait la Navy, Danny lui, entrait à l’Université seul et le coeur brisé.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. 
> 
> C'est triste à dire, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'être rassurée. De savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien. Alors si l'envie vous en prend, laissez moi une petite review. Tous les avis sont les bienvenus. 
> 
> À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

###  _Chapitre 5_

Quand Steve eut 20 ans, il fut diplômé de l’Académie Navale d’Annapolis, avec les honneurs.

Les premières semaines n’avaient pas été simples. La douleur de Steve s’était mu en colère. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Pour sa mère, pour Mary, mais surtout pour Danny. Ils avaient des projets. Ils devaient intégrer la même université, prendre un appartement en colocation. Il y avait tellement d’expérience qu’il voulait vivre avec son meilleur ami.

Son père avait balayé tout ça d’un revers de main, sans sourciller. Et Steve s’était retrouvé seul, perdu dans cet étrange endroit.

Bien sûr, il n’était pas complètement ignorant. Après tout, il venait d’une famille de militaire. Avant d’être policier, son père avait servi au Vietnam. Son grand-père, dont il portait le prénom, était mort sur l’Arizona, lors du bombardement de Pearl Harbor. Si pendant un temps, Steve s’était imaginé suivre leurs traces, ça lui était passé. Son amour pour l’océan était encré dans son ADN et il voulait le protéger. Sauvegarder la faune et la flore de son île natale. Durant son adolescence, il s’était découvert une passion pour les fonds marins.

_Cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine désormais._

En arrivant à l’académie, il s’était rebellé, allant jusqu’à voler un véhicule appartenant à la Marine. Ce simple fait aurait dû le faire renvoyer et à bien y réfléchir, c’est sans doute ce qu’il cherchait, mais contre tout attente, il avait fait la connaissance de Joe White. Le vieil ami de son père avait le bras long et il était sorti de garde à vue sans laisser aucune trace de l’incident dans son dossier. Les semaines passèrent vite. Les journées étaient programmées à la seconde.

Au fil des mois, il se découvrait. Il aimait le dépassement de soi, l’ordre et l’adrénaline. La Navy lui offrait la famille qu’il n’avait plus et ses camarades devinrent ses frères.

Quant à Danny, vivre à Hawaii sans Steve s’avérait insoutenable. Il avait essayé de faire abstraction de l’immense vide laissé par son meilleur ami, mais après la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, c’était impossible. Tout, sur ce maudit rocher, lui rappelait Steve.

Deux ans après son entrée à l’université, il prit la décision de déménager sur le continent. Ils avaient encore de la famille dans le New Jersey et Danny partit vivre chez son oncle Vito. Il abandonna l’économie et intégra l’école de Police. Dire que ses parents furent surpris serait un euphémisme, mais leur fils n’était plus tout à fait le même depuis le départ de Steve.

Les mois se transformèrent en année. Chacun avançant de son côté. Steve avait écrit à Danny, d’innombrable lettres, mais n’en avait postées aucune. Il avait eu tellement de mal à apprendre à fonctionner sans lui que reprendre contact lui semblait trop risqué. Pourrait-il résister à l’envie de le revoir ? Au besoin de le toucher ? Essayant de remplir le trou béant qui rongeait sa poitrine, l’empêchant parfois de respirer, il se plongea dans ses cours. Il était le premier à l’entraînement et le dernier à rentrer. Il étudiait plus, toujours le premier debout et le dernier couché. Il n’acceptait aucune distraction. Son esprit devait toujours être occupé. Il parlait avec Mary de temps en temps, par téléphone ou par courrier. Elle était son seul contact avec la vie civile, lui qui refusait obstinément de répondre à son père. De temps en temps, elle lui parlait de Danny, mais le plus souvent, il évitait le sujet.

À la sortie de l’académie, il déposa une demande pour intégrer BUD/s. À la vue de ses résultats et de ses aptitudes et malgré son jeune âge, il fut envoyé à Coronado afin de suivre la formation des Navy SEALs. Ce fut vingt-quatre semaines de tests physiques et de conditionnement psychologique. Bon nombre des gars qui étaient arrivés avec lui ne passèrent pas la phase 1. Le commandant White se révélait être sans pitié. Du point de vue de Steve, il prenait un peu trop de plaisir à les torturer. Il fit la rencontre de Freddie. Ils étaient si différents à bien des égards, mais ils se complétaient et s’épaulaient. Pour les instructeurs, il leur apparut rapidement que Steve était un meneur. Parfois un peu trop têtu, mais c’est cette force de caractère qui ferait toute la différence en mission.

Ce fut difficile, il ne le niera pas, mais il avait aimé chaque seconde. Son acharnement et son entêtement payèrent puisqu’il sortit Major de sa promotion. Il était temps pour eux de repartir en mission.

Quand Danny eut 23ans, il rencontra une jeune femme tout juste débarquée de Londres. Ils sortirent quelques fois et les choses prirent une tournure inattendue. Quelques mois seulement après leur rencontre, Rachel tomba enceinte et ils décidèrent de se marier. Danny était aux anges. Il avait obtenu son badge, avait résolue ses premières enquêtes et il allait être papa. Tout semblait lui sourire, mais même s’il évitait d’y penser, dans un coin de sa tête, demeurait l’image d’un grand brun aux yeux bleus orageux.

_**.....** _

— Steve, le héla son commandant.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit celui-ci, les mains prises par son barda.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu’il était basé à Kandahâr en Afghanistan. Son équipe et lui revenaient tout juste d’une mission quand il fut surpris de trouver Joe White, qui l’attendait sur la piste d’atterrissage.

— Ça va, fiston ?

— Oui, monsieur ! Vous n’avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour boire un verre, affirma-t-il, que puis-je pour vous ? — J’ai quelque chose à faire et j’aimerai que tu m’accompagne, résuma-t-il.

“Quelque chose à faire” sous-entendait “une mission qui n’existe pas” et Steve en était pleinement conscient. Il fut toutefois surpris par la question.

— Que je vous accompagne ? C’est un ordre, monsieur, ou une requête ?

— Je te le demande comme un service. Je ne te cache pas que les chances de réussite sont minces et encore plus celles de revenir tous les deux. Nous serons tous seuls, précisa-t-il inutilement.

— J’avais bien compris, sourit le Seal. Pourquoi moi ? Sauf votre respect, pourquoi ne pas demander au commandant Dewy ?

— Parce que j’ai confiance en toi.

Le commandant White ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais Steve était l’un des meilleurs Seal qu’il n’ait jamais entraîné. Sans doute meilleur que lui. S’était une force de la nature, avec un esprit affuté. Une rapidité d’analyse rare et pas la moindre hésitation, mais par-dessus tout un instinct exceptionnel. Chez un Seal, l’entraînement physique est primordial, mais ce n’est que 10%. Tout le monde a un point de rupture. Ce qui fera la différence en situation équivalente, c’est le mental et de ce point de vue, il ne voudrait personne d’autre que Steve pour une mission de cette ampleur.

— Très bien, Monsieur ! Le départ est prévu quand ?

Joe le regarda attentivement, essayant de déceler le moindre doute, le plus petit signe d’hésitation, mais comme il l’avait deviné, il n’y avait rien de tout ça.

— Nous partons demain à 5 heure zéro zéro !

Les détails de l’opération seraient évoqués durant le vol. Steve avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche et de se reposer.

Ils vérifia, comme il l’avait fait avant chaque mission, que ses papiers étaient en ordre. Il se fichait éperdument de qui escorterait son corps lors du rapatriement, mais ses instructions étaient claires. Une fois sur le sol américain, sa dépouille devait être confiée à Danny. Il ne voulait pas infliger cette épreuve à sa soeur et refusait d’être laissé à son père. Et malgré la distance et son mutisme, Danny demeurait la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait tout de même tenu à lui écrire une lettre qui devait lui être remise avec ses effets personnels.

_Danno,_

_Je sais que tu m’en veux et c’est légitime. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire n’effacera le mal que je t’ai fait. J’ai été lâche. Je ne pouvais pas te dire au revoir, je n’en avais pas la force. Rester en contact aurait été trop difficile. Je me suis plongé dans les cours et l’entraînement, m’épuisant pour ne pas penser._

_Penser à toi, à ce que j’avais perdu, à ce que je ne vivrais jamais. Tous ses projets qui ne verraient jamais le jour. Comprendre l’ampleur de mes sentiments au moment où je devais te dire adieu fut et est encore aujourd’hui, même avec ce que j’ai vu ces dernières années, la chose la plus difficile que j’ai eu à faire._

_Peu importe que ce soit réciproque ou non, tu es toujours avec moi, tapi dans un coin de ma tête. Tu n’as laissé de place pour personne d’autre dans mon coeur._

_Cette lettre, comme toutes celles que j’ai pu t’écrire auparavant, ne te sera jamais envoyée. Si tu lis ces mots c’est que je ne suis plus là pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Pardonnes-moi d’avoir fait les mauvais choix, d’avoir était si faible. Pardonnes-moi de t’imposer cette dernière épreuve._

_La Navy m’a montrée une facette de moi que je ne connaissais pas et j’aime ce que je fais, mais quel genre de vie j’aurais pu t’offrir ?_

_Je m’étais juré de ne plus jamais interférer dans ta vie, mais il faut croire que je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses._

_J_ _e t’ai toujours aimé et je t’aimerai toujours. Je n’oublierai jamais ce petit garçon aux yeux bleus qui a éclairé ma vie._

_Merci d’avoir fait un bout de chemin avec moi. Je te souhaite le meilleur._

_Vis, profites de tout. Ne laisses jamais personne te dire ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire. Fixes tes propres limites et ne cesses jamais de rêver._

_Je t’aime_

_Pardonne-moi_

_Steve_

Ils avaient mené la mission à bien, mais pas sans mal. Steve avait été touché et il ne devait sa survie qu’à l’entêtement de Joe. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il n’y avait plus de grade. Ce jour-là, ils étaient devenu amis.

— Laisses-moi là, je vais te ralentir. Vas-y, souffla le Seal avec difficulté.

Il avait traîné sa carcasse fatiguée sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais il perdait beaucoup de sang et avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner.

— Ce n’est pas une option. On rentre ensemble ou on ne rentre pas. Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t’ai enseigné ? On abandonne personne !

— Quand on peut encore le sauver, mais le première objectif est la mission. On est tous conscients des risques, lui rappela Steve en colère.

— Tu m’as sauvé la vie, je ne repars pas sans toi, termina le commandant.

— Justement ! J’ai fait mon travail, mais si tu ne pars pas maintenant, j’aurais fait ça pour rien.

Le Seal avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Joe le prit dans ses bras et continua à faire pression pour stopper l’hémorragie.

— Allez, fiston ! Restes avec moi, lui ordonna son commandant, ne pouvant dissimuler son inquiétude. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre toi et le lieutenant Rollins ? demanda-t-il pour le tenir éveillé.

Steve esquissa l’ébauche d’un sourire et releva la tête pour le regarder.

— Vraiment ? On va parler de ça, maintenant ? Joe hocha la tête. C’est une amie, rien de plus, ajouta-t-il.

— Quand je vois les regards qu’elle te lance, permets-moi d’en douter.

— Alors c’est à elle que tu dois poser la question, affirma Steve.

Une quinte de toux laissa le jeune homme affaibli. Du sang s’écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et sa respiration était laborieuse.

— Il y a bien quelqu’un qui compte ? Quelqu’un pour qui tu veux rentrer ?

Oui, il y avait quelqu’un, mais pourquoi rentrer puisqu’il ne le reverrai jamais. Dans leur métier, ils avaient rarement l’occasion de profiter de leur retraite et Steve s’était fait une raison. Il mourrait sans doute jeune, en faisant la seule chose qu’il savait faire.

— Non, il n’y a personne.

— Je ne te crois pas, mon garçon. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre contact avec elle quand nous serons rentrés !

Cette dernière affirmation ne souffrait aucune discussion. Joe ne lâcherait pas et Steve n’avait plus la force de se battre contre lui.

C’est en rentrant de cette opération que Steve apprit la nouvelle. Il reçut une lettre de Mary lui annonçant le futur mariage de Danny et sa paternité imminente. Il avait mal, son coeur saignait. Une colère injustifiée lui comprima la poitrine. Danny ! Son Danno…allait avoir un enfant.

_De quel droit était-il jaloux, se réprimanda-t-il._

Cruellement, son esprit lui imposa des images de Danny et lui. De matins où il se réveillerait aux côtés de la personne qu’il aime. Des petits déjeuners, des soirées télé ; images d’une vie qu’il n’aurait jamais. Sa main picotait à l’image de leurs doigts entrelacés. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur l’entourer.

Il était temps pour lui de bouger.

S’il avait toujours été investi dans son travail, acceptant les missions les plus dangereuses, il monta encore d’un cran. Steve se fit transférer des Forces Spéciales aux Services Secrets de la Navy et se mit à traquer des groupes terroristes internationaux. Il ne restait que rarement plus de 48h au même endroit. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Bien loin de là, Danny accueillait sa fille. Elle fut nommée Grace, en hommage à sa partenaire, ayant trouvé la mort dans l’exercice de ses fonctions, quelques semaines auparavant. Rachel ne s’y était pas opposée.

— Tu portes le prénom d’une battante, chuchota le policier, en admiration devant ce petit ange qui en une fraction de seconde, était devenu le centre de son monde.

De ce jour, tel un satellite pris dans l’attraction d’une planète, la vie de Danny ne tournait plus qu’autour de la petite fille.

Les semaines devinrent des mois, puis des années. Grace grandissait vite aux grands dam de Danny. Il avait fait tout son possible pour ne rien louper. Être là pour les moments importants, ceux qu’on ne peut jamais rattraper. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers cauchemars, ses premiers mots… Après des mois à lui mimer “Papa”, il avait tenté son prénom et son diminutif, mais son petit singe semblait avoir du mal.

Son mariage ne dura pas. Son statut de flic avait attiré Rachel et avait fini par la faire fuir. Grace était tout ce qui lui restait. Matty était venu dans le New Jersey pour lui tenir compagnie, c’était son excuse, mais ils savaient tous les deux que le flic n’était pas dupe. Matt était surtout venu le surveiller par peur qu’il fasse une connerie. Ça lui semblait absurde comme idée. Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner sa fille.

Et puis, s’il ne l’avait pas fait quand…bref, il ne le ferait pas pour Rachel.

Une tête brune, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire tordu étirant ses lèvres, lui apparut et comme à chaque fois, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le vide qu’il ressentait menaçait de l’engloutir. Il se réprimanda et secoua la tête.

C’est finalement au parc, alors qu’un garçon la poussait pour lui voler sa balançoire, que le mot était sorti.

— Danno ! cria la petite fille.

Tel un automate, Daniel fit ce qu’il devait faire et défendit Grace. Il passa un savon à l’enfant et aux parents, les accusant d’avoir mal élevé leur fils et de ne pas le surveiller.

— Je suis flic et je peux vous dire que ce sont des gars comme votre fils que j’arrête. On en reparle dans 10 ans, vous verrez, les prévint-il.

Ils eurent l’air terrifiés et Danny n’était pas peu fier de son effet. Sauf que sous ces couches de Papa attentionné, de policier sûr de lui, la douleur le rongeait.

Pourquoi Danno ? Grace aurait pu bafouiller n’importe quoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’elle l’appelle comme ça ?

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut peuplé d’un grand brun aux yeux rieurs. Son esprit a tenté de l’imaginer plus grand, plus vieux, en soldat, mais heureusement pour Williams, son imagination était limitée. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, essoufflé et trempé de sueur. Il refusa obstinément de se rendormir.

Le même schéma se répéta des nuits durant. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait dormi plus de trois heures. Danny avait bêtement cru avoir dépassé tout ça, mais _son_ fantôme ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser vivre en paix.

_Ce n’était qu’une mauvaise période. Ç’allait finir par passer. N’est-ce pas ?_

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être là, de me lire et de me laisser vos avis. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Soyez patiente, ils se retrouveront, mais pas tout de suite. 
> 
> À dimanche prochain ;-)


	6. Chapitre 6

_****_

### _**

Chapitre 6

** _

_  
_

Quand Danny eut 30 ans, Rachel lui annonça leur départ. Son nouveau mari et elle partaient pour Hawaii et Danny jura que c’était une plaisanterie.

— Tu me fais marcher, c’est ça ? sourit-il, dissimulant le noeud dans sa gorge.

— Non, Daniel, c’est on ne peut plus sérieux. Nous partons dans un mois, ajouta-t-elle.

Un dernier coup pour finir d’enfoncer le clou.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! T’as pas le droit d’emmener ma fille loin de moi, beugla Danny, la voix brisée et implorante.

Il était vite apparu que Rachel ne changerait pas d’avis et qu’il n’avait que deux options : ou il se contentait de la moitié des grandes vacances et peut-être un peu plus, si c’est lui qui faisait le voyage ou il rentrait chez lui. Cette option s’apparentait plus à une condamnation qu’à un moyen simple de continuer à voir Grace. De plus en plus, la possibilité qu’il ait été une personne horrible dans une vie antérieur, lui apparaissait. Sinon, comment expliquer un tel acharnement ? Certains penseraient que c’était positif. Il retrouverait l’endroit où il avait grandi, sa famille, ses repères, mais il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Rachel n’avait jamais compris comment, en ayant grandi à Hawaii, Danny pouvait détester à ce point l’océan, le soleil ou encore l’ananas. Il avait des idées bien arrêtées sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce maudit rocher, comme il se plaisait à l’appeler. Il n’avait que rarement évoqué son enfance. Clara avait mentionné Steve, lui avait montré des photos des “inséparables”, mais jamais en présence de son mari. Oui, Rachel s’était questionnée, la curiosité la rongeait. Elle avait essayé une fois d’en parler avec Daniel. Ce fut leur première et plus grosse dispute, en tant que couple marié.

Pour ses 30 ans, Steve était au milieu de nulle part, en territoire ennemi. Son équipe, à qui il avait dû faire appelle pour cette opération, avait émie le souhait de fêter son anniversaire dans un bar. Tout était prétexte à boire avec ces gars, mais le Seal avait décliné. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait ça.

_Ils rentraient tout juste de mission. Aucune perte à déplorer. Tout s’était plus ou moins déroulé comme prévu. Ils avaient quelques jours avant d’être redéployés. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser. Passer la soirée ensemble, rire, boire et se trouver une fille pour la nuit. Steve s’était dit qu’il rentrerait quand tout le monde partirait, mais les effets de l’adrénaline qui se dissipaient et une bonne dose d’alcool avaient quelques peu chamboulé ses plans._

_Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il faisait face à un mur blanc. L’esprit vide. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour dissiper la brume qui l’enveloppait. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide, même pour lui. Son corps, sur pilote automatique, se redressa, s’asseyant au bord de ce qu’il devinait être un lit._

_Ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol, il inspira longuement par le nez 1…2…3…4, bloqua 1…2…3…4, le brouillard commença à se dissiper. Il expira lentement par la bouche 1…2…3…4. Son corps connecté à la terre, il refaisait doucement surface. Une autre inspiration au compte de 4… Il répéta le processus jusqu’à ce que son pouls ralentisse et qu’il soit en capacité d’analyser son environnement._

_— Que fais-tu ?_

_Cette voix inconnue, provenant de derrière lui, mit son corps en alerte. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec un homme étendu sur le matelas, complètement nu. En se concentrant, il pouvait remonter ses souvenirs jusqu’à la veille. Ils avaient bu…beaucoup. Certains étaient parti assez rapidement, ayant trouvé de la compagnie, tandis que les autres avaient continué à boire. C’étaient ses dernières bribes de souvenir, après ça, plus rien._

_— Exercice de respiration en quatre temps, répondit-il laconique._

_Se levant, il chercha ses affaires tout en évitant de trop penser. Un seul objectif : trouver ses vêtements, s’habiller et sortir de cet appartement. Il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour analyser les données enregistrées plus tard._

_— Tu n’es pas obligé de partir maintenant, lui indiqua l’inconnu d’un ton qu’il avait voulu sensuel, supposa Steve._

_Il continua de l’ignorer et commença à enfiler son pantalon._

_— En te voyant comme ça, personne ne croirait que tu joues dans la même équipe que nous, s’esclaffa l’homme toujours allongé, ne ressentant pas le besoin de se couvrir._

_— Parce que ce n’est pas le cas._

_Voilà une information que le Seal s’était borné à ignorer, malgré les évidences. Il perçut le bruissement des draps, les pieds qui frappaient le sol et avant que l’autre n’est eu le temps de finir son geste, Steve attrapa fermement son poignet._

_— Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il._

_— Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit, le défia l’inconnu cachant difficilement une certaine crainte._

_— Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé cette nuit et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je te conseille de reculer, le prévint-il._

_— Sinon quoi ? murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient avec gourmandise, le torse de Steve._

_Le dégoût lui laissa une sensation âpre en bouche. Encore une promesse qu’il n’avait pas tenue. Il avait trompé Danny. Sa tête tournait, il se sentait engourdi. Il s’appuya sur le mur derrière lui et l’inconnu en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans son pantalon resté ouvert. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, McGarrett se mit à gémir._

_Il eut soudainement envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche comme Danny l’avait touché. Il ne voulait pas de ces mains, de cette bouche. Il ne voulait pas entacher se souvenir. Pourtant, il se devait d’être honnête avec lui-même, il aimait les sensations que ces doigts enroulés autour de sa bite provoquaient. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et ses paupières se fermèrent._

_Steve se laissa emporter par le plaisir qui conquérait son corps, centimètre par centimètre. Une bouche se posa sur son pectoral et une langue vint tracer le chemin jusqu’à sa gorge, tentant d’accéder à son cou. Il se baissa pour lui en permettre l’accès. Steve ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand ces mêmes lèvres s’approchèrent trop près des siennes. Sa main saisi la gorge de l’homme pour le tenir à distance._

_— Non !_

_Il le retourna et le plaqua face contre se qu’il devinait être une table. Il le maintint immobile, une main sur sa nuque et descendit son pantalon de l’autre. La position était idéale, plié comme ça, les fesses relevées et exposées. Pris dans le méandre de ses sentiments contradictoires, Steve pénétra l’homme d’un seul coup de reins, jusqu’à la garde. Il l’entendit vaguement crier, mais il n’y eut aucune résistance. Leurs activités précédentes facilitèrent son besoin de brutalité sans blesser son amant de fortune._

_Ses mouvements étaient violents. Ses hanches claquaient fort contre le cul de l’inconnu. Voir sa bite avalée par ce corps pantelant, abandonné entre ses mains, l’excitait au plus haut point. Il ne se préoccupait pas que les voisins puissent entendre les cries de plus en plus forts. Les pieds de la table qui cognaient le parquet. Les parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe, alors que l’homme jouissait bruyamment._

_Il vint quelques secondes plus tard, s’écroulant sur le dos de l’inconnu. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration redevienne normale. Son coeur frappait fort contre ses côtes._

_Steve avait finalement quitté l’appartement, laissant derrière lui un inconnu rassasié qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa brutalité._

Dès lors, il avait arrêté de suivre ses gars. Bien sûr, ils leur arrivaient encore de finir la soirée dans un bar, mais Steve était toujours le premier à rentrer. Il n’avait finalement pas fêté ses 30 ans par manque de temps. À peine rentré, il était parti en Corée du Nord.

Durant des années, il avait traqué les frères Hesse, deux terroristes irlandais. Et enfin, il avait une vraie piste. C’est Freddie qu’il choisit pour l’accompagner. Cette mission n’existait pas, ils opéreraient dans le noir. Une fois lâchés au-dessus de la cible, ils auraient une heure précise pour rallier le point d’extraction et pas une minute de plus. Ils seraient seuls, sans soutien.

Ils avaient trouvé Anton Hesse, mais cette mission avait coûté la vie à son meilleur ami.

— Non ! On ne laisse personne derrière, gronda Steve, la gorge serrée.

— J’suis foutu, Steve !

Freddie leva sa veste d’uniforme et McGarrett pu voir l’impact de la balle et le tissu imbibé de sang. La tâche grossissait à vue d’oeil et Steve réalisa l’ampleur de l’hémorragie, mais ça ne rendait pas la décision plus facile.

Face à son hésitation, Freddie le secoua, il refusait que son meilleur ami paye pour sa faute. Il s’était mal abrité et il avait été touché. Ils connaissaient tous les risques de leur métier.

— On sait tous que tu es le meilleur d’entre nous et ça depuis l’académie. Ce monde a besoin de gars comme toi, alors tu vas bouger ton cul et ramener Hesse au pays. T’as pas fait tout ça pour rien. Tu diras à Kelly que je suis désolé et à ma fille que son papa l’aimait, ajouta-t-il.

Mais Steve était immobile. Il protégeait le paquet et ripostait, mais n’esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour partir.

— Fais ton job ! lui cria Freddie.

Steve reprit ses esprits et fit ce pour quoi il avait été formé et ce pour quoi il était venu. Hart était mort avant que les roues de la camionnette ne dérape sur le sol aride de ce putain de camp. Il ferma son esprit à toute autre pensée que celle de remplir la mission. La mort de Freddie était une perte inqualifiable, mais sa traque des frères Hesse allait lui coûter bien plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer.

Alors que leur convoi traversait la Corée du Sud, le téléphone de Steve sonna. Un coup d’oeil sur l’écran l’informa que l’appelant était son père. Même s’ils avaient fini par se reparler au fils des années, ils ne s’appelaient que rarement et c’était toujours Steve qui appelait son père. Ce dernier ne pouvant pas savoir si son fils était en mission ou non. Autant dire que Steve fut surpris, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par la peur quand Hesse lui fit remarquer qu’il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de parler à son père. Il n’y avait qu’une seule raison pour que son prisonnier sache qui était l’appelant.

— Papa, le salua-t-il une boule dans la gorge.

— Hé, champion !

— Tout va bien, s’enquit Steve.

— Qui sont ces gens, Steve ? demanda son père d’une voix étrangement calme.

— Maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens, résonna une seconde voix. Il est coriace ton vieux ! Steve, on a tous les deux quelque chose à perdre, continua Victor. Écoute-moi bien, je t’offre un marché, ton père contre mon frère. Ça me semble plus que généreux, non ?

Steve le laissait parler, espérant gagner du temps. En silence, il prit un bout de papier et griffonna un message en urgence.

_“Envoyez le HPD chez mon père. VITE !”_

— Tu es assez malin pour savoir que ça n’arrivera jamais. Allez, Victor ! Tu sais comment ça marche, répondit enfin Steve. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

McGarrett gardait son calme, parlant d’une voix posée. Il espérait que la police arriverait rapidement. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que Victor faisait de même de son côté, le temps que son complice puisse trianguler la position du convoi.

— Faites une exception, rétorqua Hesse.

— Je ne négocierais pas comme ça, affirma Steve.

— Oh ! Alors on négocie ?

— Si tu le tues, tu n’auras rien, le prévient le Seal.

John demanda à son ravisseur de lui passer le téléphone. Lui assurant qu’il pouvait le convaincre, que Steve l’écouterait. Après tout c’était son fils. À contre coeur, Victor accepta et plaça le cellulaire contre son oreille.

— Écoute-moi, champion…

— Papa, je vais te sortir de là, assura Steve, l’angoisse et la haine faisant rage dans sa voix. Ne t’inquiètes pas.

— Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait vivre, sanglota John.

— Tout va bien, Papa !

— Je t’aime, mon fils, pleura-t-il, je ne te l’ai pas assez dit. Quoi qu’ils veulent, ne leur donne pas, ajouta-t-il avec détermination, ce qui lui valut un coup violent au niveau du crâne.

— Papa ? Papa ? l’inquiétude de Steve se multiplia face au gémissement de son père.

— Plus de jeux, hurla Victor. Je reprends mon frère et maintenant !

— Je te jure que je te traquerai et te tuerai, cria Steve d’une voix menaçante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos.

C’est à ce moment qu’une explosion retenti faisant voler le premier véhicule du convoi. Voilà ceux qui étaient chargés de récupérer Anton. Le reste du convoi fut stoppé. Les hommes sortirent tandis que Steve s’assurait de garder le paquet. Un hélicoptère stationnait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. À en juger par les sons, ils avaient une puissance de feu bien supérieur à la leur.

Le Seal décida de sortir. Une main agrippée à la nuque de l’Irlandais, il le fit passer devant s’en servant comme bouclier. Ils n’oseraient pas lui tirer dessus. À l’extérieur c’était un massacre. Il avait l’impression d’être retourné en Afghanistan. Voulant secourir l’un de ses gars, il relâcha sa vigilance et Anton en profita pour tenter de s’échapper. Par pur instinct, plus vite qu’il ne pu y réfléchir, le SIG de Steve était dans sa main et son doigt pressait la détente.

Il se précipita sur le prisonnier, mais toutes ses tentatives pour stopper l’hémorragie échouèrent et en quelques secondes Anton était mort. Tout se passa tellement vite. Le cellulaire sonna dans l’une de ses poches et Steve hésita. Il fixait l’écran effrayé.

Il n’écouta pas les premiers mots de Victor.

— Passe-moi Anton !

— Victor, écoutes…

— Il est mort ? cria Victor au téléphone. Mon frère est mort, n’est-ce pas ? il n’attendit pas de confirmation et ne laissa aucune chance à Steve de rétorquer. Alors ton père aussi !

Steve n’oubliera jamais le bruit assourdissant de la détonation. Il hurla face à la douleur qui transperça son coeur au même instant.

Quand il reprit vraiment conscience, il était à bord d’un avion cargo qui allait se poser à Pearl Harbor-Hickam dans quelques minutes. Steve n’avait pas mis les pieds à Hawaii —du moins pas hors de cette base— depuis ses 17 ans et voilà qu’il y revenait à presque 31 ans dans des circonstances dramatiques.

Son esprit était bien trop loin pour penser à ce que signifiait réellement son retour sur l’archipel.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ;)  
> J'attends avec impatience vos retours. 
> 
> À dimanche prochain !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite, avec un jour d'avance !

_****_

###  _**Chapitre 7** _

_  
_

Quand ils descendirent de l’avion, ses accompagnons de fortunes lui présentèrent leurs condoléances et pour toute réponse, Steve hocha la tête. Il n’avait pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour ouvrir la bouche. Pas qu’il allait fondre en larmes, juste qu’il ne savait pas ce que l’on pourrait y percevoir.

Une voiture l’attendait pour le conduire au cimetière. Steve regarda sa montre. L’enterrement commencerait dans deux heures. D’un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le chauffeur. Arrivé à quelques centimètres du véhicule, la portière arrière s’ouvrit et il resta interloqué face à l’occupant. Son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer toutes les données qu’il lui transmettait à une cadence insoutenable.

Les sentiments : la joie, l’incrédulité, l’agonie, les souvenirs qui se bousculaient : les moments de complicité, les étreintes, les sensations : une odeur, une chanson… Les dix dernières années furent balayées par une tornade dévastatrice. Lui, celui qu’il était devenu, ce qu’il avait accompli, ses réussites comme ses défaites, ses rires comme ses larmes, il ne restait rien.

Que devait-il faire ? Monter dans la voiture et…et quoi ? Dans le néant qui était autrefois son cerveau, une seule idée persistait. Il avait toujours suivi son instinct et il lui devait d’être toujours en vie, littéralement. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Que risquait-il ? D’être rejeté ? Il s’en remettrait, non sans mal, mais il survivrait.

D’un pas plus sûr, malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes, il pénétra dans l’habitacle, claqua la portière et sans attendre un mouvement, sans permettre une protestation, il se jeta sur ce mirage, tout droit sorti d’un de ses rêves.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres fut une délivrance. Comme s’ils avaient oublié comment respirer toutes ces années. C’était aussi salvateur que douloureux. Fait d’amour et de désespoir. Danny répondit avec la même urgence. Ils avaient de nouveau 17 ans. Rien n’avait changé. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, s’effleuraient, se percutaient avec besoin. Steve attrapa la mâchoire de Danny entre son pouce et son index. Il l’obligea à reculer un peu pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ils se faisaient face, sans masque, sans armure et sans faux semblants. Partageant leurs sentiments, leurs plaies, leurs larmes et leur détresse.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec délectation. Leurs langues se frottaient, s’enlaçaient, tout comme leurs corps qui ne souffraient d’aucun espace. Même le plus minime ne saurait être toléré. Les mains de Steve commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Danny alors que celui-ci glissaient les siennes sous sa veste. Ils ne pouvaient taire leurs soupires de contentement. Leurs gémissements de bonheur. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Le manque était si grand qu’il leur faudrait du temps pour combler se vide laissé par l’absence de l’autre.

— Putain, je t’aime ! Je t’aime tellement, déclama Steve de sa voix rauque, tenant le visage de Danny qui paraissait si petit entre ses grandes mains. Tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il en apposant la paume du blond sur son coeur.

Deux moitiés d’un même être, le coeur battant de concert. Une larme roula sur la joue de Danny et mû par une pulsion incontrôlable, il grimpa sur les genoux de Steve. Il n’avait pas assez de mains pour le toucher. Pas assez de contact et trop de vêtements.

— Je te veux, avoua-t-il essoufflé, fais-moi l’amour ! Prouve-moi que tu es enfin rentré. Que tu es bien là, renifla-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant celle du Seal, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

Les mains agrippées aux fesses de Danny, il les fit basculer d’un coup de hanches.

— … ! … !

Son corps émergea plus vite que son esprit. D’une main, il bloqua la menace et de l’autre chercha son arme. Son arme ? Cette dernière était sagement rangée dans son paquetage, se souvint-il. Cette information le fit ouvrir les yeux.

— Désolé, Commandant, nous avons atterri, se justifia le soldat d’un air désolé.

Steve prit plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de calmer les battements de son coeur et retrouver un souffle régulier. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Danny sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, son…

_Arrêtes ! s’ordonna-t-il._

Il pouvait aussi sentir la preuve flagrante de son rêve étirer le tissus de son sous-vêtement et la peine qui écrasait son coeur, le mettant au supplice. Il se mit à réciter la philosophie des Navy SEALs, s’obligeant à faire le vide dans sa tête.

— Repos, Sergent, intima Steve en approchant de la voiture qui devait le conduire au cimetière, une douloureuse impression de déjà vu. Pouvez-vous me conduire à l’USS Missouri ? demanda-t-il derechef.

— Bien sûr, Commandant !

McGarrett aurait pu traverser la base les yeux fermés, il aurait dû. Se retrouvé dans cette voiture…mais il avait peur de ne pas être revenu à temps. Les bases de Pearl Harbor et Hickam réunies ça faisait un sacré bout de chemin à parcourir. Il n’était que peu rentré depuis qu’il avait repris contact avec son père, mais il était régulièrement passé par ici, entre deux opérations.

La douce brise qui caressa son visage à travers la fenêtre ouverte lui indiqua qu’ils approchaient de son but.

Là, face à lui se dressait majestueusement l’USS Missouri.

— C’est bon, arrêtez-vous là. J’en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Il s’approcha humblement du cuirassé qui désormais reposait en cale sèche sur la base navale, relégué au rang de musée. C’est avec révérence qu’il admirait le vieux héros de guerre. Steve ferma les yeux et huma l’air, comme le ferait un drogué en manque. Ç’en était presque risible, mais il avait été privé de l’océan depuis si longtemps.

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, ces derniers se posèrent au loin, sur le mémorial construit au-dessus de l’épave de l’USS Arizona. Navire sur lequel était mort son grand-père le 7 décembre 1941 lors de l’attaque de Pearl Harbor.

Steve resta plusieurs minutes à se gaver de toutes les émotions que lui renvoyait cet endroit. La fierté, la reconnaissance, l’union et l’appartenance. De tous les recoins de l’archipel, c’était celui-ci qui lui signifiait qu’il était rentré à la maison. Il était temps pour lui d’aller rendre hommage à un autre héros, son père. Il remonta dans le véhicule et sans dire un mot, se laissa conduire jusqu’au cimetière.

Mary l’avait prévenu qu’elle ne viendrait pas.

— La dernière fois que l’on s’est vus c’était à l’aéroport, juste après l’enterrement de maman, c’est hors de question qu’on se retrouve à l’enterrement de papa, avait-elle proclamé en reniflant. C’est malsain, même pour une famille comme la nôtre.

— Mare, souffla Steve, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

Durant 10 ans, John McGarrett avait été obsédé par la mort de sa femme. Persuadé que ce n’était pas un accident. Il avait préféré éloigner ses enfants pour les protéger. Les années qui suivirent leur départ n’avaient été consacrées qu’à la recherche de la vérité. Beaucoup avait mis cette obsession sur le compte du chagrin. Le pauvre homme avait sans doute besoin de trouver une raison pour surmonter cette perte. Quand son enquête fut enfin bouclée et sa famille en sécurité, il fut temps de dire la vérité à ses enfants. Sa soeur refusant ostensiblement de parler à leur père, c’est Steve qui dut s’en charger.

Peu importait que John eut eu raison ou non, du haut de ses 7 ans, la petite Mary-Ann ne l’avait pas vu ainsi et ne le verrai jamais ainsi. Steve en avait pleinement conscience et même s’il aurait aimé avoir sa soeur près de lui en ce jour, il comprenait.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un flou relatif. Comme partagé en trois, son esprit n’était pas pleinement là. Une partie était déjà aux trousses de Victor Hesse, l’autre était restée dans cette voiture, avec le corps de Danny collé au sien. Quant à la dernière, elle était coincée dans la réalité. Elle voyait, vivait et retenait tout, mais ne ressentait rien.

C’est seul qu’il s’assit sur la première chaise de la première rangée. Il était encore tôt, les sièges autour étaient vides, mais le cercueil, lui, était déjà en place. Steve ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta les yeux rivés sur ces quatre planches de bois qui lui dissimulaient la dépouille de son père. Les gens arrivaient, le nombres de chaises vides diminuaient à vue d’oeil, mais il ne distinguait rien. Le Navy Seal n’aimait pas qu’on s’approche trop près, encore moins qu’on le touche, alors quand une personne prit place sur la chaise accolée à la sienne et qu’une main se posa sur son genou, la réaction fut immédiate. D’un geste vif, il attrapa l’importune et la tint fermement tout en pivotant vers son propriétaire. Dire que Steve fut surpris par l’identité de son voisin serait un euphémisme. Et en même temps, qui d’autre se serait permis un tel geste.

— Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Steve ne se souciant peu d’être impoli.

— Je viens rendre hommage à un vieil ami et soutenir son fils que je considère un peu comme le mien, répondit Joe. Aurais-tu l’amabilité d’épargner ma main, s’il te plaît ?

Steve lâcha cette dernière sans attendre. Il s’en voulu de manquer de retenu, mais qui mieux que son ancien commandant pouvait comprendre ses réactions. Il était en position de faiblesse et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Encore fallait-il pénétrer dans son espace personnel, parce que tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors ne l’atteignait pas. C’est dans cette inconscience bienvenue que se déroula la cérémonie. Steve n’avait nullement besoin de regarder pour savoir.

À combien de cérémonies avait-il déjà assisté ? Plusieurs personnes se succédèrent devant Steve pour présenter leurs condoléances. Machinalement, il serrait leurs mains tendues, les yeux dans le vague.

— Allez, viens, fiston, lui dit doucement, Joe.

C’est la main posée prudemment sur son épaule qui le fit revenir. Ses pupilles examinèrent le visage familier et il acquiesça. Le commandant ne s’y méprenait pas, il savait où l’esprit de Steve était. Il l’avait formé. Il le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne. Son ancien élève était déjà en train d’échafauder un plan pour se venger. De ça, il était sûr.

— Commandant McGarrett !

Alors qu’ils remontaient l’allée, au centre des chaises, pour retourner à leurs voitures, Steve fut interpelé par une voix inconnue appartenant à une femme vêtue d’un tailleur noir. Elle était grande, la silhouette élancée, suivie par deux agents de sécurité.

— Bonjour…

— Mme la Gouverneur, termina-t-il pour elle.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous étiez jeune, dit-elle d’un ton amical, l’air pensive. Je tenais à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances. Votre père était un très bon ami.

— Je sais, Madame ! Merci, mais sauf votre respect, vous ne vous êtes pas attardée si longtemps juste pour me dire ça ?

— Vous êtes perspicace, sourit-elle. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas laisser le meurtre d’un de mes policiers, impuni. Tout comme vous, je veux savoir qui a fait ça, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

Steve soupira. Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Devait-il lui parler franchement ?

— Je sais qui a tué mon père. Il me reste à savoir où il se trouve et qui sont ses complices.

Pour un peu qu’on le connaisse, on pouvait voir derrière ce calme apparent, les flammes qui couvaient. Ça confirma ce que Joe pensait. Steve n’était pas en état de choc, son esprit était déjà en mode combat. Il planifiait sa prochaine opération.

— J’ai lu votre dossier. Vos états de services sont exemplaires. Major de promotion à l’Académie Navale et chez les Navy SEALs. Vos supérieurs ne tarissent pas d’éloges sur vous. Vous êtes l’un des meilleurs éléments qu’ils aient eu l’honneur de former. Par dessus tout, Steve, je vous connais…

— Je vous arrêtes tout de suite. Je n’ai que faire de vos compliments. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, alors je vous prierais d’aller droit au but, la prévint-il d’un ton autoritaire.

— Ça ne me plaît pas de savoir que des terroristes internationaux puissent venir sur mon île et abattre mes citoyens sans être inquiétés. Les membres du département de police d’Honolulu ne sont pas formés ni entrainés pour ce genre de “mission”., déclara-t-elle d’un ton assuré.

Le gouverneur Jameson inspira, pesant ses prochains mots. Trop consciente de la corde raide sur laquelle elle avançait.

— Écoutez, Steve ! J’aimais beaucoup votre père et j’en fais une affaire personnelle. Je veux monter une unité d’élite et je vous veux à sa tête.

— Vous n’en savez pas plus que les policiers dont vous parlez, lui signifia-t-il, j’ai traqué les frères Hesse pendant 5 ans. Dès que Victor Hesse aura trouvé le moyen de partir de l’île en sécurité, il disparaitra. J’avais à peine le temps d’assister aux obsèques de mon père que je vais devoir repartir.

— Vous aurez l’immunité totale et tous les moyens dont vous aurez besoin à votre disposition. Vous aurez les pleins pouvoirs et vous serez sous ma protection, promit-elle.

— Les élections approchent et vous avez peur de ne pas être réélue, devina-t-il.

Elle choisit le repli stratégique. Sortant une carte de sa poche intérieure, elle la tandis à Steve.

— Voici ma ligne personnelle. Si vous changez d’avis, n’hésitez pas, conclut-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Steve fixait la carte entre ses doigts. Des moyens illimités serait un plus, mais il devrait agir proprement. Jusqu’où pourrait-elle le couvrir ? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il faisait les choses à sa manière, puisqu’opérant dans le noir, il ne rendait de compte à personne. Du moment que le boulot était fait. Revers de la médaille, si un jour certaines informations étaient rendues publique, c’est sa tête qui tomberait, mais il en était pleinement conscient.

La main de Joe se posa sur son épaule, ramenant, encore une fois, Steve à la réalité.

Il glissa la carte à l’intérieur de sa veste et reprit sa route. Il ne fit que deux pas avant de se stopper net, comme paralysé. Il l’avait tant redouté, ce moment où il devrait faire face à son passé. Tel qu’on se l’imagine au crépuscule de sa vie, Steve vit les dix-sept premières années de son existence défiler devant lui.

— Stevie, souffla Clara, émue.

Elle n’était pas étonnée de le voir, c’est le contraire qui eut été choquant, mais surprise par l’apparence de l’homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

_Stevie_

On ne l’avait plus appelé ainsi depuis si longtemps. Ce nom, à lui seul, le replongeait au coeur d’une époque révolue. Une époque où il fut heureux et insouciant. Où il n’eut à s’inquiéter de rien puisqu’il était entouré et choyé. Une époque où il ignorait la noirceur qui gangrénait ce monde. Aussi fugaces fussent-elles, les larmes de Steve n’échappèrent pas à la matriarche. Soudain, il fut écrasé dans l’étreinte maternelle. C’est légèrement mal à l’aise qu’il attendit que Clara le relâche.

 _Ses émotions._ Voilà quelque chose qu’il avait appris à refouler il y a bien longtemps, mais un mot avait suffit pour fissurer son armure et les traîtresses s’étaient engouffrées dans la brèche. Le moment fut éphémère et quand Clara se recula, elle examina le grand brun qui lui faisait face. L’instant était passé et il ne restait rien du petit garçon qu’elle avait perdu jadis. Un homme ou plutôt un soldat avait pris sa place. De nombreuses décorations habillaient sa veste. Elle était si fière de lui, mais son coeur saigna face à ce regard.

_Quel genre d’horreurs faut-il affronter pour voir le monde avec ces yeux ?_

— Madame Williams, la salua-t-il.

À peine les mots fussent-ils prononcés qu’il s’en voulu. Après toutes les épreuves qu’il avait affrontées, comment pouvait-il se sentir si incertain et désarmé ?

— Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? gronda la blonde.

Steve eut la décence de baisser la tête, honteux. Il avait parfois l’impression d’avoir perdu les notions communes à la vie civile. Non. Il en était certain. Le Seal fut tenté de s’excuser, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. En aurait-il été capable, au demeurant ?

— Bonjour ! Clara Williams ! se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à l’inconnu.

— Pardon, s’excusa le Seal, Joe White, mon ancien commandant. Joe, voici Clara. C’était la meilleure amie de ma mère, ajouta-t-il d’un ton détaché.

— Enchanté, Madame, Joe s’inclina face à Clara.

Cette dernière rit de l’attitude du commandant, mais son sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Steve de son côté, roula des yeux devant les manières de l’ancien.

— Elle est mariée, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter.

— Pour qui tu me prends ?

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Joe n’ajouta rien devant l’expression de Steve. Il le connaissait trop bien et ses multiples mariages lui donnaient raison. McGarrett sourit doucement à l’air renfrogné de Joe.

_Oh oui ! Définitivement, il savait trop de choses pour que Joe ose argumenter sur le sujet. C’était plus sage d’en rester là ! Repli stratégique, Joe, pensa Steve amusé._

— Je suis si contente de te voir, reprit Clara en posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de son second fils. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Je déplore juste que ce soit dans de telles circonstances, souffla-t-elle un pincement au coeur.

— Moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Clara fronça les sourcils, mais laissa passer. Elle aurait tant voulu lire dans ses pensées à cet instant. Elle n’allait pas se laisser décourager par la froideur de Steve, mais pour arriver à l’atteindre, elle avait besoin d’en savoir plus sur l’homme qui se tenait droit devant elle. Qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Rien de menaçant dans le regard, juste un tel détachement qu’il faisait frissonner la blonde.

— Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir, décida-t-elle.

— Merci, mais je ne pense…

— Est-ce que ça avait l’air d’une question ? le coupa-t-elle derechef. 19h !

Steve hocha la tête, comme s’il s’apprêtait à exécuter un ordre. En quelques sortes, c’était le cas. Ses yeux regardèrent furtivement par-dessus l’épaule de Clara et firent le tour du périmètre.

— Il a dû partir, répondit Clara, à qui rien n’échappait — elle lui fit penser à sa mère —, mais il sera à la maison ce soir.

Steve déglutit, pas assez fort pour que quelqu’un le remarque. Était-il prêt à le revoir ? Comment Danny allait-il l’accueillir ? Il eut peur tout à coup. Sa tête s’emplit d’une multitude de questions et de possibilités en un quart de seconde.

— Tu crois qu’il veut me voir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Clara sourit franchement, les yeux toujours humides, mais ils n’entachaient en rien sa joie. Il était là, bien caché certes, mais toujours là, le petit garçon qu’elle avait tant aimé. Pour le reste, elle n’avait pas de réponse. Seul l’avenir leur dirait. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir le rassurer, mais ne le pouvait pas. Son fils pouvait se montrer imprévisible, surtout quand il s’agissait de Steve. Loin d’être naïve, il était clair que quelque chose s’était passé entre ces deux-là, leur amitié si belle soit-elle, ne pouvait expliquer toutes les réactions de son aîné. Cette rancune qu’il nourrissait et attisait à mesure que les mois passaient. Cette infinie douleur qu’il tentait de cacher par ses excès de colère.

À cet instant, elle voyait le reflet de cette souffrance, mêlé de culpabilité, hanter le regard de Steve. Leur famille avait fait face à bien des épreuves, en commençant par la perte de Doris puis le départ de Mary et Steve. La fuite de Danny sur le continent, les problèmes de Matty et maintenant la mort de John… Quoi qu’il ait pu se passer entre Steve et Danny, elle allait tout faire pour réunir ce qui lui restait de famille.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires !  
> Merci de vivre leurs aventures avec moi ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

__

### _Chapitre 8_

Dire que Steve était nerveux était un euphémisme.

En quittant le cimetière avec Joe, Steve s’était dirigé vers la maison de son enfance. Son ancien instructeur l’observait avec attention. Essayant de déceler un quelconque signe de choc, de contrecoup. Sans surprise, il n’en détecta aucun. Steve était sans aucun doute l’élève le plus fort et le plus dur qu’il ait formé. Bien sûr, il était un combattant hors pair avec des aptitudes rares, mais pas unique. Chez Steve, c’était son mental qui faisait toute la différence. Si bien que Joe avait eu peur pendant sa formation à BUD/s.

Lors de simulation d’interrogatoire, ils s’étaient acharnés durant des heures à essayer de le faire parler, de le briser. Toutes les méthodes de torture habituelles avaient été testées : la noyade, l’asphyxie, la privation sensorielle ; additionnées au manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Ils n’avaient jamais rien obtenu. Si bien qu’ils étaient obligés d’abandonner sous peine de mettre réellement sa vie en danger.

_Les exercices d’entraînement étaient aussi vrais qu’ils puissent l’être. Son équipe avait été lâchée aux abords d’une petite île, à l’Est de la Corée du Nord, en territoire hostile. Ils avaient pour mission le sauvetage d’un journaliste détenu par un groupe de rebelles. Parachutés en pleine mer, ils avaient dû rejoindre la côte à la nage. Ils devaient ensuite déterminer leur position et ainsi repérer la cible. La végétation y était dense et le taux d’humidité écrasant, ce qui rendait leur marche difficile. S’ils ne se trompaient pas de chemin, ils en avaient pour une bonne journée et demie de marche. Ç’allait nécessiter un temps de repos dans un endroit sécurisé et des tours de garde. Même si chacun ne dormirait que d’une oreille._

_Ils repartirent avant l’aube, profitant ainsi de la pénombre pour avancer plus vite sans se faire repérer. Steve divisa ses hommes en trois groupes et déclama ses ordres. Une fois en place, ils triangulèrent le périmètre pour déterminer la position exacte de la cible, le nombre d’ennemi, leurs mouvements, répétitifs ou non et leur puissance de feu. Chacun faisant son rapport au lieutenant McGarrett. Une stratégie fut mise en place en moins de 3 minutes et tous savaient ce qu’ils devaient faire ; en groupe et individuellement._

_L’examen portait sur le repérage, le chemin choisi, le lieu de campement désigné ; mais également la façon de penser, l’attitude, les ordres donnés. Venait ensuite le sauvetage en lui-même : la tactique d’approche, la discrétion, le nombre de victime, les prisonniers potentiels. Et pour terminer, l’extraction. Rien n’était épargné._

_Leurs supérieurs suivaient l’avancé grâce aux transmissions radios et à la surveillance aérienne. Joe observait avec attention les mouvements de Steve ; ses choix. Il visualisait sans mal la stratégie adoptée et sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté. Il espérait bien remporter le pari. Son sourcil se leva alors qu’il regardait avec un sourire goguenard le reste des officiers présents._

_— Ça sent pas bon pour vous, déclara-t-il, se retenant d’éclater de rire face à leurs mines contrariées._

_Oh, oui ! Il s’y voyait déjà. En congé, au bord de la plage, dans un hôtel 4 étoiles. Tous frais payés._

_— Nous verrons bien. Ce n’est pas encore terminé, avait renchéri Jefferson._

_Pour Joe, les jeux étaient fait. Ils savaient tous que quelque chose pouvait encore mal tourner à ce stade, mais les décisions de Steve ne pourraient être mises en cause. De ça, il était sûr. Les soldats attendirent que le soleil se soit couché avant de prendre d’assaut le camp. Ils se mirent en formation. Steve en premier, Freddie juste derrière et les autres n’avaient qu’à suivre ; Taylor et Billy fermant la marche. Il avait pris soin de poster Mike à 800 mètres à l’Ouest. Sur une colline avec vue dégagée. Le sniper avait pour ordre de tirer au moindre dérapage._

_— Personne ne bouge avant mon signal, prévint Steve en chuchotant dans son oreillette._

_Il n’avait pas besoin de voir ses hommes pour savoir que l’ordre serait entendu et suivi. Enfin, en théorie. Il commença à avancer lentement à pas feutrés, restant à couvert. Il fit signe au groupe de se scinder en deux et de se positionner plus à droite, pour couvrir les deux sorties. Silence radio. Ils patientaient jusqu’à la relève. Steve perçu un mouvement à 10h. L’importun devrait passer sans les voir. Il donna l’ordre de ne pas bouger, mais avant même qu’il est terminé sa phrase, il entendit la détonation._

_Bien trop proche à son goût. Ils allaient être repérés. Taylor avait abattu l’homme. Les autres restèrent en place. Un second rebelle s’avança derrière Taylor, fusil en main, prêt à tirer. Steve dû prendre une décision en moins d’une seconde. Tant pis pour la mission, il ferait autrement, mais ils rentreraient tous. Steve se mit à découvert et exécuta le second d’une seule balle dans la tête. Tout s’enchaîna avec précipitation. Ils n’avaient plus le choix._

_Tant pis pour la discrétion. Les tires fusèrent et un projectile frôla l’épaule de Freddie, qu’il attrapa par la poignet de son gilet tac. Le sortant de la trajectoire de justesse. Ils avancèrent rapidement, éliminant tout sur leur passage. La mission n’était pas de démanteler le groupe et d’annihiler le camp. Disons que c’était le plan B._

_Le paquet fut sécurisé et ils repartirent sans plus de cérémonie jusqu’au point d’extraction. C’était le point du jour et la faible lumière jouait en leur faveur. Aussi discret que possible après le carnage qu’ils venaient de faire. Le retour se fit en silence. Steve se contenta de faire un débrief rapide des blessures de son équipe, superficielles dans l’ensemble._

_Il s’occupa du journaliste ; vérifiant son état général, désinfectant certaines plaies, lui donnant à boire et à manger. Il serait interrogé plus tard. À peine le pied posé sur le sol de la base, Steve remit le paquet au sergent désigné et slaloma parmi les hommes avec un seul objectif. Semblant savoir ce qui l’animait, ils se décalèrent tous sur son passage. Steve ne fit attention à rien, ses yeux verrouillés sur sa cible. De ses deux mains, il poussa brutalement Taylor qui se retrouva à terre._

_— Jamais tu ne prends d’initiative sous mes ordres, persifla Steve, sa voix rauque emplit de rage._

_Taylor se releva rapidement et se rua sur son supérieur. Il n’eut l’occasion de le frapper qu’une seule fois avant que le point de Steve rencontre violemment sa mâchoire. Il vacilla sous le choc et recula de quelques pas. Le temps qu’il reprenne l’équilibre pour s’élancer de nouveau, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d’un SIG._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il blême._

_— La même chose que toi. En mission, chaque décision prise a des conséquences. Pourquoi attendre la prochaine OP pour te faire tuer et nous avec ? Autant en finir maintenant._

_— Attends, Steve ! Je suis désolé, ok ! s’excusa l’autre d‘une voix mal assurée. Les mains levées en signe de reddition._

_— J’en ai rien a foutre que tu sois désolé, rugit McGarrett. C’est pas la première fois. Il me semble t’avoir prévenu. À genoux, ordonna-t-il._

_Taylor regarda autour de lui, espérant que quelqu’un intervienne. Mais personne ne broncha. Face à son immobilité, Steve le gifla du revers de la main, comme pour le réveiller._

_— À genoux, j’ai dit, répéta-t-il d’une voix sombre, en détachant chaque syllabe._

_Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent et Taylor finit par baisser la tête et obtempérer. Maintenant à genoux sur le sol, il avait perdu son air condescendant. Steve attendit quelques minutes, appréciant voir l’autre se ratatiner à mesure que le temps défilait. Il finit par lui faire relever la tête._

_— Tu remets une seule fois la vie de mes hommes en danger, je te bute. Est-ce que tu as compris ?_

_Taylor hocha la tête, ce qui ne sembla pas convenir à son supérieur._

_Steve sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il prit quelques secondes pour examiner ses options. Il pourrait proprement et simplement se débarrasser de l’importun, mais il avait une conscience accrue de son état actuel. Ses idées étaient embrouillées par la colère. Plusieurs respirations furent nécessaire pour faire redescendre à un niveau acceptable, son agressivité._

_— Quoi ? aboya-t-il._

_— Steve, tu dois aller à l’infirmerie, lui suggéra calmement Freddie. Qui d’autre aurait osé le toucher ou même l’approcher ? Steve fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Suffisamment pour voir Freddie et garder un oeil sur Taylor._

_— Pourquoi je devrais y aller ?_

_— Parce que tu saignes, mon pote, l’avisa Freddie avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. Je pense que tu as été touché à l’épaule._

_Steve soupira. Tout à sa colère, il ne l’avait pas senti. Ce n’était pas la première fois, néanmoins. Il visualisa avec une clarté étonnante, le projectile foncer droit sur Freddie. Hé bien, à priori, il avait été assez rapide pour écarter son ami, mais pas lui. Avec la même clarté, la douleur se manifesta. Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu’il avait enregistré l’information, mais qu’il n’avait pas fini._

_Se retournant vers son subordonné, il répéta sa question._

_— Réponds !_

_— Oui._

_— Oui, quoi ?_

_— Oui, j’ai compris, affirma l’autre._

_— Qui prend les décisions ?_

_— Toi._

_— Pardon ?_

_— Vous, mon lieutenant, rectifia-t-il avec empressement._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu es sensé faire lors d’une OP ?_

_— Suivre les ordres._

_— Et fermer ta gueule, ajouta Steve. J’espère que c’est assez clair cette fois. Ne t’avise plus jamais de me désobéir._

_Sur ces derniers mots, il rangea son SIG et partit en direction de l’infirmerie._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’il avait fait son rapport, prit une douche et rangé ses affaires, Joe vint le voir. Steve était en train de grignoter une ration de combat quand son commandant entra dans sa chambre. Il se leva derechef et se mit au garde à vous._

_— Repos, sourit Joe, je ne suis pas là en qualité de commandant, Steve._

_— Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Joe ne releva pas le ton employé, il savait que ce n’était pas personnel._

_Apparemment la colère n’était pas encore totalement retombée. Il comprenait pourquoi Steve avait évité le mess._

_— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure, fiston ?_

_Steve lâcha sa cuillère dans son plat et reposa le tout sur son bureau._

_— S’il te plait, épargnes-moi tes questions rhétoriques. Tu sais déjà tout ça ; pendant la mission et après, affirma-t-il sarcastiquement._

_Ils se scrutèrent de longues secondes. Leurs regards empli de compréhension mutuelle. Un sourire de connivence étira leurs lèvres. Comme à son habitude, Steve avait vidé le chargeur et la chambre de son SIG avant de fouler le sol de la base. Son arme prête à être nettoyée._

_— Il n’était pas chargé, clarifia Steve._

_— Tu m’en vois ravi, sourit plus largement son instructeur._

Joe pouvait dire qu’il était fier de Steve, de l’homme qu’il était devenu. Il avait continué d’apprendre. Devenant plus conciliant avec ses hommes. Il n’était pas totalement différent cependant. Ce qu’il attendait d’eux, il en exigeait dix fois plus de lui-même. Toujours prêt à tout pour remplir la mission et ramener tout le monde en vie. Sauf lui. Il était le seul dommage collatérale qu’il s’autorisait, au grand dam de Joe.

En tant qu’instructeur, Joe avait été si fier de Steve, à de nombreuses reprises. En tant que tuteur et père de substitution, il avait été terrifié. À force d’acharnement, Steve avait fini par comprendre et avait appris à faire plus attention à lui. Enfin, autant que faire ce peut. Parce que sa tête arrivait toujours à convaincre son corps qu’il pouvait continuer.

C’est toutes ces choses qui en faisait un soldat et un homme hors du commun. Bien entendu, Joe était totalement impartial…ou pas.

— Détends-toi, rit Joe, tu as surmonté des situations bien plus périlleuses.

— Ça c’est toi qui le dis, s’exclama Steve.

Mais son ancien commandant n’était pas dupe. Premièrement, Steve avait laissé un adolescent de 17 ans, il ne savait rien de la personne qu’il allait retrouver. Et puis d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait se souvenir, il n’avait jamais vue Steve avoir peur de qui ou de quoi que ce soit. Dernièrement, pourquoi son ami lui en voudrait ? Définitivement, l’attitude de Steve lui confirmait qu’il n’avait pas toutes les données.

Par chance, il avait été invité à se joindre aux festivités de ce soir, il espérait y trouver un début de réponse.

Après de longues tergiversations, Steve avait finalement opté pour la simplicité. Un pantalon noir assez près du corps et une chemise bleue marine. Ils avaient fait un détour pour acheter une bonne bouteille de Whisky et une pâtisserie.

— Tu crois pas qu’un bouquet de fleurs serait plus indiqué, suggéra Joe quand il remonta dans la voiture.

— À Hawaii, lors d’un repas, il est de coutume d’emmener de la nourriture comme présent, expliqua le natif en lui jetant un regard las, mais l’ébauche d’un sourire moqueur souleva un côté de ses lèvres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de la famille Williams, le coeur de Steve battait si vite qu’il se demandait si on pouvait le voir de l’extérieur, marteler ses côtes. Il n’avait jamais été aussi incertain de toute sa vie.

Comment Danny allait-il l’accueillir ? Que devait-il dire ? Est-ce que Danny le détestait ? Mais par-dessus tout, il avait peur des réactions de son propre corps. Qu’allait-il ressentir en le revoyant ?

Il dut faire appelle à la moindre once de courage et de détermination qu’il possédait pour sortir de l’espace sécurisé de sa voiture. Le voilà lâché en territoire ennemi sans soutien ni sauvegarde. Même pas un plan d’extraction en cas de pépin.

_La routine, quoi !_

Steve n’eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que cette dernière s’ouvrit brusquement et il fut percuté par une tornade blonde aux cheveux courts.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rencontre approche ;)
> 
> J'attends vos retours.
> 
> Bonne St Valentin !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment tant attendu ;)
> 
> Enjoy !

### Chapitre 9

— Steve, souffla la jeune femme cachée dans son cou.

— Bridget, l’accueillit-il en refermant ses bras autour d’elle.

La petite fille qu’il avait quitté était devenue une jeune femme et il prit ses années d’absences de plein fouet.

Tous les membres de la famille présents, les observaient avec les yeux brillants. Son coeur s’emplit d’un sentiment oublié. Celui de rentrer à la maison. D’être aimé et attendu. D’être important pour quelqu’un. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressentit ça.

— Allez ! Pousse-toi, t’es pas la seule qui veut un câlin, râla Stella avec humour.

Elle s’avança vers le grand brun, un lei à la main. Elle leva les bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

— Tu voudrais pas m’aider, rit-elle. Steve s’inclina de bonne grâce devant-elle, feignant une révérence.

Alors qu’elle plaçait le lei sur ses épaules, elle en profita pour l’enlacer.

— Bienvenu à la maison ! Tu m’as manquée, murmura la jeune femme à son oreille.

— Toi aussi.

Clara s’avança à son tour, ne pouvant résister à l’appel d’une seconde étreinte. Quand se vide laissé par l’absence du jeune homme serait-il comblé ? Eddie fut moins expansif, mais on pouvait lire l’émotion dans ses yeux.

— Bienvenu chez toi, mon grand, s’exclama-t-il en mettant fin à l’accolade.

— Merci, sourit Steve, ému.

Il regarda autour de lui. La maison n’avait pas vraiment changé. Très semblable à celle de ses parents, elles paraissaient figées dans une autre époque. Steve trouvait ça rassurant. Comme enveloppé dans une douce couverture. Au chaud et en sécurité. Un sentiment inconnu chez le Seal.

Les présentations d’usage entre Joe et la famille Williams terminées, leurs hôtes commencèrent à servir l’apéritif. Steve n’était pas tranquille, malgré son sourire qui démontrait le contraire. Il écoutait sans entendre, les conversations tout autour, qui semblaient animer l’espace. Mais pas de Danny ni de Matty en vue.

_Il a refusé de venir, conclut-il hâtivement. Le redoutait-il ou l’espérait-il ?_

— Il est dans le jardin, lui souffla Clara, répondant à la réflexion muette.

Elle lui donna sa bière avec un sourire entendu et lui serra brièvement l’épaule. Steve la fixa, cherchant…quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu’il attendait. Des réponses à ses incertitudes ? Peut-être une trace de rancune. Elle aussi, elle pourrait lui en vouloir d’avoir disparu sans dire au revoir, de n’être jamais revenu. Un sourire rassurant et un amour inconditionnel, c’est tout ce que cette femme lui renvoyait.

— Et Matty ? demanda-t-il, essayant de gagner encore un peu de temps.

_Repousser l’échéance, seulement quelques secondes._

— Je te promets qu’on en parlera, mais pas ce soir, lui demanda Clara, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son regard.

— Il est toujours dans le New Jersey, normalement, ajouta son mari, qui n’avait pas loupé leur échange.

Le ton employé par Eddie l’étonna. Au delà de son “normalement” qui signifiait qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlés depuis un certain temps, ce fut quelque chose dans le timbre de sa voix qui alerta Steve. Accédant à la requête de Clara, il ne releva pas et préféra ranger l’information dans un coin de sa tête. Steve vit les autres commencer à s’asseoir. Toujours indécis quant à sa prochaine manoeuvre.

À bien y réfléchir, si ça devait mal se passer, ne valait-il pas mieux que ce soit à l’écart ? Sur cette dernière pensée, il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l’extérieur.

Le vent chaud d’Hawaii vint lui caresser la peau et il eut l’impression de respirer plus aisément. Ses yeux se posèrent derechef sur la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Danny ne paraissait pas avoir grandi, mais il voyait sa chemise tendue sur ses larges épaules. Une image fugace d’un Danny plus jeune et nu lui apparut, se superposant à cette version. Incapable de gérer le torrent de sentiments qui l’assaillaient.

Il était enfin là, à porté de mains…pourtant si loin. Une envie de le toucher, d’une telle violence, qu’il choisit de tout museler. Des bribes de souvenirs d’une époque où il était libre d’enlacer ce corps, le submergèrent. Il fit abstraction de son coeur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles.

— Non, il n’y aura pas d’imprévus. Je serai là, à 15 h tapante, je te le promets, affirma Danny d’une voix affectueuse.

Malgré toute la douceur qui emplissait sa voix, Steve pouvait entendre la différence de timbre. Il était moins lisse, moins aigu. Sans être vraiment grave, sa voix était plus affirmée. Pour autant, Steve aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

— Bonne nuit, mon p’tit chat. Danno t’aime.

L’air quitta ses poumons. Entendre ce nom fut comme une gifle.

_C’était lui qui lui avait donné ce diminutif._

Danny raccrocha et, sans faire de bruit, Steve s’avança un peu plus. Il aurait été si aisé de faire encore un pas, de l’emprisonner entre ses bras. Lui dire qu’il l’aimait encore, qu’il l’avait toujours aimé, qu’il n’avait jamais aimé que lui. Probablement qu’il l’aurait fait à 17 ans, mais plus aujourd’hui. Quand bien même il l’aurait voulu, il s’en savait incapable. Il ne savait comment l’aborder.

Il y allait sans parachute, sans plan B. Sans plan A non plus, d’ailleurs.

— Bonsoir, Danny, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, ne voulant pas l’effrayer.

Son ami, son “ancien” ami —Steve ne savait même pas comment le qualifier. Ça paraissait si dérisoire comme appellation— pouvait-il percevoir à quel point il était nerveux ?

Deux mots et le monde de Danny s’écroula.

Les poils sur sa nuque se dressèrent et un frisson courut le long de sa colonne. Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il était prêt à lui faire face ? Mais qui avait-il essayé de berner ? Inutile de se mentir, il l’avait à peine aperçu au cimetière qu’il avait fui. Prétextant une urgence au boulot.

_Quelle lâcheté !_

Debout, au milieu des rangées de stèles, à quelques mètres de lui. Magnifique dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Si beau, si…grand. Danny l’avait trouvé impressionnant…intimidant…excitant. Ce fut ce dernier sentiment qui l’obligea à partir. Toutes ces années passées à nourrir sa rancoeur, pour ne pas souffrir, pour atténuer la sensation de manque, tout ça pour rien. Son corps semblait être programmé pour répondre à sa proximité.

— Comment ça, tu l’as invité ? avait-il braillé un peu plus tard, face à sa mère.

— Daniel Williams, avait-elle grondé à son tour en se levant face à son fils, tu vas commencer par baisser d’un ton, n’oublies pas à qui tu t’adresses.

— Excuse-moi, maman, avait-il soufflé en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Clara l’obligea à relever la tête, bien à l’abris derrière ses paumes. Il ne pouvait soutenir son regard. Elle avait toujours vu ce que personne d’autre ne voyait. Et ça le terrifiait.

— Danny, parle-moi !

Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité ? Face au regard tendre, mais déterminé de sa mère, il flancha.

— Maman, je…je n’ai jamais trouvé le bon moment et puis après son départ, ça n’avait plus vraiment d’importance. Qu’est-ce que ça m’aurait apporté, à part remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors, j’ai préféré garder ça pour moi. C’était mieux pour tout le monde et j’ai rencontré Rachel…

— Danny, le rappela sa mère alors qu’il se perdait dans un de ses monologues.

— Je l’aimais, Maman. Je ne saurais pas dire quand c’est arrivé, mais il était devenu bien plus que mon meilleur ami ou mon frère d’une autre mère. Il était tout, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée et la vision brouillée.

Sa mère vint l’enlacer et il se laissa aller au chagrin.

— Il m’a abandonné. Il est parti sans se retourner, sanglota-t-il.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Danny se libérant enfin de ce poids, en sécurité, serré tout contre sa mère. Cette dernière attendit patiemment que les larmes se tarissent avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je le savais, mon chéri, s’exclama-t-elle, Doris et moi, l’avons toujours su. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et ça me brise le coeur de savoir que tu as souffert pendant si longtemps, tout seul. Tu aurais dû m’en parler ! Mais aujourd’hui, je vais me faire l’avocat du diable. Tu ne crois pas qu’il mérite une chance de s’expliquer ?

— Tu prends sa défense, hoqueta-t-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

— Je t’aime, tu le sais, mais y a des fois…, souffla-t-elle. T’es-tu seulement demandé ce qu’il avait ressenti ?

— Ce qu’il a ressenti ? Mais c’est lui qui est parti, pas moi, rappela-t-il obstinément.

Ils parlèrent longuement à la manière des Williams, donc ils criaient, et Danny pensa que sa mère avait loupé sa vocation. Elle aurait peut-être dû faire du droit. Son plaidoyer était convaincant. Il savait qu’elle avait raison. Ce n’est pas lui qu’on avait arraché à sa maison, à ses racines et à sa famille. Pas lui qui s’était retrouvé dans un endroit inconnu, tout seul. À l’âge où on pense à sortir, à profiter de la vie. Où l’on veut faire des expériences, tomber amoureux, Steve avait plongé dans un monde fait de guerres et de morts.

Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher les tremblements qui, soudain, agitaient ses membres.

_Cette voix…_

Il n’était pas prêt. Encore quelques minutes, quelques heures ou même quelques jours. Il n’était pas prêt à l’affronter. Ne le serait-il jamais ? Il finit par se retourner et le regretta immédiatement. Il était encore plus beau qu’au cimetière. Plus prêt surtout.

Danny avait tellement envie de le toucher. De sentir sa peau. Non, pas envie, besoin. Un besoin encore plus douloureux que le manque. Son corps brûlait de sentir ses mains. C’était physique, ça lui tordait les entrailles. Il le désirait à en crever. Alors qu’enfin, il était là, face à lui, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cet homme. Il avait tant de fois rêvé ce jour et ce désir n’avait jamais été aussi violent.

Comment pouvait-on désirer quelqu’un à ce point ? Mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Peu importait à quel point son corps réclamait le sien.

_Fierté à la con !_

Le souffle court, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il voulait s’enfuir, se cacher sous sa couette et pleurer. Au lieu de quoi, il prit enfin la parole.

— Bonsoir, répondit-il d’un air détaché, un sourire quelque peu forcé étirait ses lèvres.

— Je suis…

— Je suis…, commencèrent-ils de concert et d’un signe de main, Steve invita Danny à poursuivre.

— Je suis désolé pour ton père, reprit-il, on était tous à l’enterrement, mais j’ai eu une urgence et je devais ramener mes soeurs, se justifia-t-il.

Steve le remercia simplement, avec gratitude. Danny feignait la nonchalance. Un détachement protecteur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Steve voir qu’il avait le coeur aux bords des lèvres. Ne pas lui donner le pouvoir de le blesser à nouveau. Mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir discrètement, il l’espérait, le corps du soldat.

_Foutu connard !_

Il avait prié, avec peu d’espoir, qu’il ait grossi ; qu’il soit atteint de calvitie ; vieilli de façon précoce. Sans certitude de ne pas le trouver beau au demeurant, mais il n’était rien de tout ça. Sous ses vêtements, il devinait sa musculature recouverte d’une peau hâlée. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche, mais loin de le défigurer, celle-ci accentuait son côté sexy. Pourquoi le trouvait-il si “intimidant” ?

Danny n’osait pas s’attarder sur son visage. Il pouvait résister à son corps, non sans mal, mais son visage…

— T’as fait bon voyage ?

_Danny, t’es un génie !_

Ce dernier se gifla mentalement. Pour impressionner l’enfant prodige de retour au bercail, il ne trouvait pas mieux que des banalités. Il allait passer la soirée à débiter des lieux communs, il le sentait. Il ferait peut-être mieux de se taire.

— Oui, sourit Steve, tu étais au téléphone avec…

— Ma fille, Grace, le coupa Danny.

— C’est une fille, acquiesça le Seal, digérant la nouvelle. Ça lui fait quel âge ?

— Elle a 6 ans, bientôt 7, précisa-t-il. Pour la première fois depuis l’apparition de Steve, il eut un vrai sourire en pensant à son p’tit singe. Il pouvait l’entendre râler d’ici “J’ai presque 7 ans, Danno !” et Steve perçut la différence.

— Elle a beaucoup de chance…

Steve s’interrompit et Danny vit sa posture changer en un quart de seconde. Les sens du Seal se mirent en alerte. Il entendit un bruit feutré, non identifiable. La tête légèrement de profile, gardant un oeil sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui alors que son ouïe se focalisa sur les sons provenant de derrière. La brise qui traversait la maison transporta un parfum, puis le bruit devint des pas. De grandes enjambés un peu sautillantes. Il relâcha la tension dans ses muscles et soupira.

Stella s’approcha de Steve, l’enlaça en se collant à son dos. Elle le sentit se raidir quelque peu, mais ne releva pas.

— Les gars ! Désolée de vous déranger, mais on vous attend, les coupa-t-elle.

Danny observa Steve encore quelques secondes. Dire qu’il fut surpris —faute d’un autre mot— serait un euphémisme. L’homme semblait avoir entendu sa soeur arriver bien avant lui. Comme s’il était en état d’alerte constant. Il n’était pas prêt à lui pardonner, mais il se mentirait s’il disait ne pas être intrigué par cet homme dont il ne savait rien.

Steve fit un petit sourire contrit à Stella et se laissa entrainer à l’intérieur sans un mot.

La soirée se passa bien, dans l’ensemble. Les souvenirs fusèrent et les filles animèrent la discussion, faisant rire Joe. Ce dernier s’attira quelques regards noirs de son ancienne recrue. Clara ne fut pas avare d’anecdotes concernant les deux jeunes hommes.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois où Danny a voulu aller surfer avec Steve ? se mit à rire la mère de famille en s’adressant à son mari.

— C’est inoubliable, sourit Eddie, il avait tellement peur de l’eau, qu’il s’est mit à paniquer, criant qu’il était en train de se noyer. Il a fallu que Steve revienne vers lui et lui prouve qu’il avait pied pour qu’il se calme. De toute façon, il n’écoutait personne d’autre, ajouta l’homme avec un sourire attendri.

Toute l’assemblé rigolait à gorge déployée, imaginant le petit blond se débattre dans 30 cm d’eau. Steve se joignit aux rires, mais la dernière phrase d’Eddie terni quelque peu le souvenir. Quant au principal intéressé, il se renfrogna et les rires redoublèrent devant son air boudeur. Steve préféra se retenir de tout commentaire, mais fut rassuré par cette moue familière.

— Dis nous en plus, commença Bridget, t’as fait quoi ? T’as été où ? On t’a envoyé en Afghanistan ?

— Bridget ! la coupa sa mère, arrêtes d’embêter Steve, la réprimanda-t-elle.

— Mais Maman !

Steve sentait les regards de l’assemblée pesait sur lui. Il comprenait cette curiosité. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir savoir ce qu’il avait fait. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en parler, mais n’était-ce pas ce que les gens faisaient quand ils se revoyaient : raconter leurs souvenirs.

— Hé bien, j’ai été dans beaucoup de pays, avoua-t-il d’un ton mesuré, penché vers la jeune fille, comme s’il lui faisait une confidence.

— Quels pays as-tu visités ? Demanda à son tour, Stella, de manière plus posée, mais pas moins curieuse d’en savoir plus. — Pour la majorité, ces informations sont classifiées, mais je peux dire que je ne suis pas loin d’avoir fait le tour du monde, sourit-il.

— Tu ne peux pas dire où tu as été ?

— Non, Bridget, je ne peux pas. Quand je suis envoyé quelque part, c’est pour une mission, la plupart du temps secrète. Même après mon passage, il serait dangereux que l’on sache que j’étais là-bas.

— À part quand c’est une guerre officielle, compris Stella. Alors c’est ça ton boulot, les opérations secrètes ?

— En partie. Disons que j’ai fait plein de choses, mais que ces dernières années, j’ai surtout fait ça, précisa-t-il.

— Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas top secret ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a le droit de savoir ? demanda la plus jeune.

— Techniquement, tout ce qui me concerne est classifié...

— Oh, Captain America joue les Anonymous, s’exclama Danny d’un ton sarcastique.

Il reçu un regard noir de ses parents et un froncement de sourcils de Joe, mais Danny prit soin de ne pas regarder Steve.

— Ça sert à me protéger, reprit le Seal, mais pour répondre à une de tes questions, oui, j’ai été envoyé en Afghanistan, admit-il, ce n’est pas aussi excitant qu’il n’y paraît. J’ai rarement l’occasion de visiter, mais je prends toujours le temps de goûter l’alcool et la cuisine locale, sourit-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Bridget se leva brusquement et vint l’enlacer. La jeune fille n’avait pas beaucoup de souvenir avec se “grand frère” partie défendre le pays. Sa mère parlait beaucoup de lui, mais pas devant Danny, elle évitait également devant John. Elle aurait aimé naître avant et connaître cette époque que sa mère évoquait souvent.

Steve ne comprenait pas cet élan soudain, mais referma ses bras autour d’elle.

— Ça va, Bridget ?

Un documentaire sur les guerres du 20ème et du début du 21ème siècle avait été diffusé à la télévision. Toutes ces horreurs. Ces corps ensanglantés, en charpie. Les dégâts que faisaient certains types d’armes, images à l’appui. Ils n’avaient épargné aucun détail. Le but étant de réveiller les consciences. Les journalistes avaient mentionné les massacres de civiles innocents par ceux qui étaient sensé les protéger. Mais aussi dans quel état revenaient certains soldats, après un ou plusieurs déploiements. Victimes du syndrome de stress post-traumatique, une partie d’eux restait sur le front. Steve n’avait pas été envoyé une ou deux fois. Il avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie dans des endroits comme ça. Cette révélation la frappa de plein fouet et son coeur se serra.

Elle ressentit une admiration sans bornes pour l’homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, mais préféra taire ses pensées.

— Je suis juste contente que tu sois là.

Danny resta silencieux durant tout l’échange. Non pas qu’il n’avait rien à dire, mais rien de sympathique. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Les paroles de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce qu’elle aurait pensé la même chose s’il lui avait dit qu’avant de partir comme un voleur, Steve l’avait baisé ? Ça n’aurait sûrement rien changé. Il avait conscience que ce n’était pas juste, que ça ne s’était pas passé ainsi.

Steve et Joe prirent congé tard dans la soirée, mais pas sans que Clara leur fasse promettre de revenir les voir. Danny et Steve ne s’était que peu adressé la parole. Steve était sûr d’avoir senti des regards furtifs ; il avait perçu les soupirs ; Danny n’était pas aussi indifférent qu’il voulait le faire croire. Néanmoins, il s’interdisait d’en tirer une quelconque conclusion. La journée avait été longue et il avait besoin de mettre son cerveau en pause, autant que faire se peut.

_La journée ? sourit-il amèrement. Si ça n’était que celle-ci… À cet instant, il se sentait las._

— Ça va, mon chéri ? demanda doucement Clara, en rejoignant son mari dans le jardin.

— Hmm !

— Dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, se renfrogna-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, mais qui signifiait également “pas à moi” et lui caressa la joue.

— J’ai voulu poser des questions sur ce qu’il avait fait, mais je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir, soupira Eddie. Je suis heureux de retrouver un de mes fils. C’est un héros, tu te rends comptes !? Mais quand je le regarde, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être en colère. Je…

— Vas-y, dis-le, le poussa sa femme.

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? Il est si froid, si…je ne trouve pas les bons mots. Oh, bien sûr, il donne le change, mais je n’suis pas aveugle, se plaignit-il.

— Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais crois-moi, il y a plus que ce qu’il montre. Je l’ai perçu au cimetière, le rassura-t-elle en venant l’enlacer. En tout cas, il sait te faire parler comme personne, il y a longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu si loquace, le taquina-t-elle.

Il se joint à son hilarité. Comme toujours, sa femme avait raison, Steve venait juste de rentrer et pas pour de bonnes raisons, il avait certainement besoin de temps.

— Comment tu as trouvé, Danny ? demanda-t-il en rompant le silence apaisant qui s’était installé.

— Je te trouve bien perspicace. Qu’avez-vous fait de mon mari ? rit-elle avant de l’embrasser.

Danny, bien caché dans la cuisine, à l’abri des regards, n’avait rien loupé de la conversation.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> J'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	10. Chapitre 10

### Chapitre 10

Steve laissa l’eau de la douche délasser ses muscles, espérant aussi effacer les dernières traces de cette journée. Il avait imaginé une multitude de scénarios concernant cette soirée. Des embrassades, quelques anecdotes. Ç’avait été chaleureux et affectueux. Faisant naître en lui des sentiments oubliés. Tant d’émotions contradictoires, qu’il était incapable d’en attraper une et de la ressentir pleinement.

Steve s’y était préparé, aux embrassades, mais ne les avait juste pas imaginées si affectueuses. Il était parti depuis si longtemps…Qui comprendrait que tous ces gestes, qui leur paraissaient naturels, ne l’étaient plus pour lui. Être touché, enlacé.

_La sécurité d’un foyer._

Les dix dernières années se résumaient à être parachuté d’une zone de guerre à une autre. D’endroit où, officiellement, il n’est jamais allé. C’était tellement étrange d’être là, parmi eux. Scène de vie tout à fait banale, mais tellement en décalage avec la sienne. Parmi tout ça, une gêne palpable. L’impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Et que dire de l’indifférence entre Danny et lui. Indifférence qui dissimulait tant bien que mal cette tension qu’il ressentait.

Danny la ressentait-il également ? Était-elle perceptible ?

Joe lui avait jeté quelques regards en biais sur le chemin du retour, mais n’avait pas essayé d’en savoir plus. Avait-il perçu que se n’était pas le moment ? Ils n’avaient pas abordé le sujet depuis ce soir-là. Les jours passèrent et Steve se plongea dans son enquête. Évitant, de ce fait, d’être obsédé par des questions dont il n’avait pas les réponses. Il devait contrôler quelque chose.

Après avoir minutieusement examiné chaque pièce de la maison et récolté les quelques indices et preuves laissées par Victor Hesse, il entreprit un grand ménage. Il avait fait appelle à certains de ses contacts. Leur donnant pour mission de garder l’oeil ouvert et de l’avertir au moindre mouvement de Hesse.

— Il l’a gardée ! s’exclama Joe en pénétrant dans le garage.

Steve sursauta et releva la tête de sous le capot, enlevant ses écouteurs.

— Tu m’as surpris, sourit-il.

— C’est assez rare pour être souligné. Tu te ramolli déjà, se moqua Joe.

— Sûrement, répondit-il avec humour. Alors, qu’ont-ils dit ?

— Comme d’habitude, pas grand chose. Tu as carte blanche pour éliminer Hesse. Ils préféreraient l’avoir vivant pour l’interroger, mais ils se contenteront de sa tête si tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Bien entendu, ils n’ont jamais dit ça, énonça Joe comme une évidence.

— Évidemment, renchérit le Seal.

— Que fais-tu ? demanda Joe. Se penchant à son tour au-dessus du moteur de la Mercury Marquis.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je la répare, s’exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux.

— Tu essaies, rectifia Joe, c’était déjà un tas de ferraille à l’époque où ton père l’a acheté. Tu en a conscience ?

Devant le regard exaspéré de Steve, il leva les mains et quitta le garage aussitôt.

Entre l’enquête sur la mort de son père, la rénovation de la maison, ses exercices matinaux et la réparation de la voiture, les journées de Steve étaient chargées et c’est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il trouva quand même le temps d’appeler Mary pour discuter, mais n’avait plus abordé le sujet de sa visite à Hawaii. Steve ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Elle reviendrait quand elle serait prête, même si ça signifiait que lui serait peut-être reparti. Il avait toujours la possibilité d’aller passer quelques jours à Los Angeles, comme se plaisait à lui rappeler sa tante. Il poserait des congés une fois Victor Hesse éliminé.

Alors qu’il revenait de son jogging et s’apprêtait à se changer pour aller nager, son téléphone vibra contre son biceps. Quand il décrocha, la voix d’Anthony Kiedis qui retentissait dans ses écouteurs, fut remplacée par celle de Clara.

— Bonjour, mon grand, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire, comment vas-tu ?

— Ça va, répondit-il brièvement, et toi ?

— Je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours vivant, déclara-t-elle d’un ton moins enjoué.

Steve hésita avant de répondre. Il sentait bien qu’il y avait une raison derrière ce reproche à peine déguisé, mais celle-ci lui échappait. Tous les compartiments de son cerveau étaient déjà affectés à une tâche. Ça laisser peu de place pour le reste. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire ? Ou ne pas faire ? D’instinct, il pencha plus pour cette dernière.

— Allez, je te donne un indice, le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions, tu veux que je te redonne l’adresse de la maison ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix neutre, mais un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres.

_Merde, chuchota Steve en se frottant la nuque._

— Excuse-moi, j’ai été pas mal occupé et je n’ai pas vu le temps passer, le remord perceptible dans sa voix.

— Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas venir goûter avec nous cette après-midi.

— Avec plaisir, sourit-il, 15 h, c’est bon ?

— Parfait ! À tout à l’heure, mon chéri.

Il était à peine 7 h et Steve se demandait comment Clara avait-elle su qu’il serait réveillé à une heure si matinale ?! Il balaya la question d’un revers de main et reprit le cour de sa routine.

Il s’imprégna de la force tranquille de l’océan, de la régularité apaisante de ses mouvements. Il nagea pour se débarrasser de ce trop plein d’énergie qui surchargeait son corps. Ne s’arrêtant que quand il ressentit la sensation familière d’engourdissement qui enveloppait ses muscles.

— Ça va, fiston ? lui demanda Joe qui l’attendait sur la plage. Tranquillement assit sur une des chaises de jardin.

— Tu fais quoi après, l’interrogea Steve, en ignorant la question.

Une serviette entre les mains, le Seal s’essuya sommairement, frottant ses cheveux plus vigoureusement, peut-être trop, avant de prendre place à côté de Joe.

— Je dois aller à la base, répondit simplement ce dernier.

— Tu veux que je t’emmène ? Je dois y aller aussi.

— Si tu veux, accepta Joe, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme pour l’observer. Tu as l’air un peu tendu ?!

Steve prit le temps de s’analyser. La tension dans ses muscles, son pouls, les réactions de son corps…

— Un peu, apparemment, rit-il. Je suis attendu pour 15 h chez Clara, précisa-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Joe.

— Je vois !

Steve laissa passer la remarque et se focalisa sur le ressac des vagues. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de 9 h, le temps de prendre une douche, de petit déjeuner et il serait temps de se mettre en route.

— Allez, commença-t-il en se levant pour bousculer gentiment le plus âgé, je me change et je te paye le petit déj’, sourit-il avant de partir aux pas de course en direction de la maison.

Steve choisit un café sur le chemin de la base. Il avait l’habitude de venir ici quand il passait par Hawaii. Il y avait déjà emmené Catherine et Freddie. Les meilleurs Malasadas de l’île, qu’il disait. Faut dire que l’établissement était idéalement placé : près de Pearl et suffisamment loin de chez son père pour qu’il ne risque pas de le croiser.

Le déjeuner fut meublé par leurs discussions sur tout et n’importe quoi. C’était leur truc, un sujet au hasard et ils partaient sur un débat ponctué d’éclats de voix et de rires. Cette petite parenthèse dans son quotidien routinier, permit à Steve de se détendre et, l’espace de quelques instants, de ne penser à rien d’autre que démonter les arguments de son vis à vis.

— Je croyais que tu préférais le football, s’exclama Joe avec suspicion.

— C’est exact, mais il fallait bien que je sois contre toi. Autrement, quel est l’intérêt ?

Steve haussa les épaules avec désinvolture sans pour autant se départir de son sourire moqueur. Son attitude enfantine fit rire Joe, heureux de retrouver cette part du jeune homme qu’il croyait éteinte pour de bon cette fois. Ça faisait partie de ces petites choses que Joe ne voulait pas voir disparaitre. Ce paradoxe qui cohabitait chez Steve. Un soldat impitoyable qui a traversé l’enfer et cette part d’innocence qui lui permettait de rire comme seul un enfant sait le faire. Mais même avec ce sourire qui éclairait ses traits, résidait dans ses pupilles cette lueur commune à tous ceux qui ont vu la lie de l’humanité. Ceux qui ont côtoyé la mort de trop près ; trop souvent.

Arrivé à la base de Pearl, Steve déposa Joe devant le bâtiment principal et partit en direction du quartier résidentiel d’Hickam. Le soleil chauffait sa peau à travers le pare-brise et les rayons qui s’infiltraient par delà les feuilles des arbres, coloraient le paysage de nuances complexes. La légère brise qui s’insinuait dans l’habitacle de la Mustang, par les vitres ouvertes, avait l’odeur de la liberté. Toutes ces choses s’accordaient et participaient à charger l’atmosphère d’espoir ; enveloppant ses plaies d’un baume apaisant. Ce ne serait que de courte durée et il avait bien l’intention d’en profiter ; de s’en gaver. Il vissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et poussa le volume au maximum, laissant la batterie emplir l’espace autour de lui et emporter ses dernières pensées.

Sans baisser le volume de la musique, il passa plusieurs postes de sécurité. Se contentant d’ouvrir sa carte face aux gardes de service. Ces derniers se mettaient immédiatement au garde à vous et faisaient derechef lever les barrières. En les voyant agir de la sorte, Steve ne pouvait cacher son sourire. En tant que jeunes recrues, avaient-ils été aussi prompt à se soumettre à la hiérarchie ?

Il réduisit considérablement sa vitesse en approchant des habitations familiales. Ses yeux détaillaient les environs. Les routes étaient impeccables, les pelouses tondues au millimètre près, les façades des maisons paraissaient fraichement peintes et un drapeau trônait sur chaque porche. Peu importe les efforts fournis pour lui donner des airs de zone rurale classique, pas de doute possible, vous étiez bien sur une base militaire. Tout avait été étudié au carré.

Arrivé à destination, Steve se gara un peu plus loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Aucun signe de vie à l’avant de la maison. Il fit le tour discrètement, se baissant pour éviter les fenêtres. Plaçant sa main sur la poignet du portillon, il pria pour que cette dernière ne grince pas en l’abaissant. Le battant s’ouvrit sans bruit et il la vit en train de dépendre le linge que le vent faisait voler dans tous les sens.

À pas feutrés, il s’avança, ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois à portée de voix.

— Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, seriez-vous disposée à aider un homme égaré ? murmura-t-il, son sourire clairement perceptible.

La femme dont la crinière virevoltait autour de son visage se retourna brusquement au son de cette voix.

— Je suis toujours prête à rendre service, Soldat ! Et puis, avec cette gueule là, qui pourrait résister ? répondit-elle d’un ton neutre.

Avant qu’un immense sourire, qui fit lever ses pommettes, ne mette en avant ses tâches de rousseur. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur le Seal et l’étreignit avec force.

Steve et Alice s’était rencontrés à Annapolis. Alors que lui faisant ses études à l’académie, elle y était pour suivre l’entrainement des Marines. Ils s’étaient tout de suite liés d’amitié. Elle était son exact opposé. Petite, mince, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts pétillants, mais une force qui l’avait toujours surpris.

— On ne t’attendait plus, lui reprocha-t-elle en lui frappant l’épaule.

— J’ai été assez occupé, sourit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Elle le fixa durant quelques secondes et ne demanda pas plus d’explications. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

— Il est là ? demanda Steve en relâchant la jeune femme.

— Dans la maison, répondit-elle avec un signe de tête.

Steve se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte arrière. Il pénétra dans la demeure tout aussi discrètement et s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant son ami nettoyer la cuisine.

— Sergent Sanchez, beugla-il d’un ton autoritaire et l’intéressé sursauta.

— Putain, s’écria l’autre en faisant volteface, la main posée sur son coeur.

— Je sais que tu es content de me voir, rit Steve, allez, viens me faire un bisou.

— Va te faire foutre, McGarrett, persifla Sanchez avec humour, avant de venir saluer l’importun.

Ils avaient rencontré Sanchez, pilote dans l’armée de l’air, durant l’une de leur première mission. L’homme, d’origine espagnole, avait rapidement trouvé sa place entre les deux amis et quelques années plus tard, alors que Steve partait pour sa première mission en tant que Seal, ils s’étaient mariés. Quand Alice est tombée enceinte de leur premier enfant, Sanchez a décidé de se faire embaucher sur la base d’Hickam afin d’avoir une vie plus stable. Il avait fait le choix de rester à terre pour sa famille et ainsi, Alice avait pu poursuivre sa carrière militaire. Steve avait toujours admiré leur couple.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à parler de leurs vies. Il regarda leurs albums de familles avec joie. Leur parla ensuite de la mort de Freddie et des raisons de son retour à Hawaii. Steve fut heureux de pouvoir parler de sa rencontre avec Danny. Alice et Sanchez étaient les seuls à connaître l’existence de son meilleur ami et leur véritable lien. Il resta déjeuner avec eux.

Alors qu’ils buvaient un café sous le porche avant, Steve se lança.

— Je suis venu parce que j’avais vraiment envie de vous voir, précisa-t-il avant de poursuivre, mais je vais être honnête. J’espérais également que tu puisses m’aider, avoua-t-il en regardant Sanchez.

— De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— De ravitaillement.

Le sergent n’avait pas besoin d’excuses. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses tous les trois. Se sauvant à tour de rôle de situations bien merdiques. Steve n’avait pas à justifier auprès d’eux. Steve embrassa son amie avant de quitter la maison familiale accompagné par Sanchez. Les deux hommes partirent en direction du hangar A10, où était stocké le matériel, avant de faire escale à l’armurerie. Même si son train de vie actuel lui disait le contraire, il était toujours en mission et il n’allait pas partir à la poursuite de Hesse à poils.

— Merci.

— Ne dis rien, répondit Sanchez, en balayant la remarque d’un geste de la main. Fais attention à toi et reviens vite, souffla-t-il avant de lui taper dans le dos et de le relâcher.

Steve acquiesça et quitta la base. Il était temps d’aller affronter, pour la seconde fois, sa famille. Est-ce qu’un jour il cesserait d’appréhender leur rencontre ? À 15 h tapante, il garait la Mustang devant la demeure des Williams. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte d’entrée, une petite fille l’ouvrit à la volée, se plantant sur le seuil. Steve vit Clara le regarder de l’intérieur, avec un sourire maternel.

— Tu dois être Grace, s’exclama-t-il en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de l’enfant.

— Et toi, tu es mon oncle Steve, renchérit-elle toute fière d’en savoir autant.

— C’est exact !

Il avança sa main et attendit que Grace en fasse de même. Le Seal fut surpris quand la petite fille s’élança pour lui offrir un câlin. Il se reprit et se prépara à la réceptionner. Il allait devoir s’habituer à ce genre de gestes. Ils s’étaient tous donné le mot ? On l’avait plus enlacé depuis son retour sur l’île que dans toute sa vie.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle, déclama Steve, avec emphase, en reposant Grace sur ses pieds.

La petite hocha la tête, signifiant qu’elle aussi. Steve vit ses joues se teinter d’une légère nuance de rose qui lui rappela son père. Elle attrapa la main du Seal et l’entraina à l’intérieur.

— Bonjour, mon grand, le salua Clara, en l’embrassant.

Ils s’installèrent dans la cuisine, où reposaient les pâtisseries. Grace n’était pas avare de questions. Elle voulait tout savoir sur l’enfance de son père et de Steve.

— Quoi ? s’écria la petite fille, Danno sait surfer ?

— Disons qu’il se débrouillait, rigola sa grand-mère.

— Pourquoi il refuse toujours que j’apprenne ? Tonton, tu sais encore surfer ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix suppliante.

— Euh…oui, répondit Steve, méfiant.

Face à la moue de l’enfant, Steve eut une idée, sans être sûr qu’elle soit bonne. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Que Danny lui en veuille ? Ça fera juste une raison de plus.

— Si mamie est d’accord, on emballe le goûter, on passe chez moi pour prendre du matériel et je t’offre ta première leçon de surf, proposa-t-il en dirigeant son regard sur Clara qui suivait leur échange avec affection.

C’est ainsi qu’une heure plus tard, Clara, tranquillement installée sur sa serviette, observait sa petite fille qui riait aux éclats sur le dos de Steve. Son coeur de maman se gonfla face aux sourires de son fils. Finalement, les deux plus jeunes jouaient plus qu’ils ne surfaient. C’est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la sortie de sa contemplation.

— Ça va, mon chéri ?

— Maman, vous êtes où ? J’ai essayé d’appeler à la maison, mais personne ne décroche, se plaignit Danny.

— Tu as déjà fini ? questionna la mère avec surprise.

— Il est 16h30 !

Elle regarda sa montre avec surprise et mécontentement. Semblant la rendre responsable du fait.

— Nous sommes à Pupukea au niveau de Banzaï Pipeline. Tu viens nous rejoindre ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là-bas ?

— À ton avis, Daniel, que fait-on sur une plage ? le questionna-t-elle avec sarcasme, avant de raccrocher, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Danny observa son téléphone, surpris par le comportement de sa mère. Il venait de finir sa journée de travail et il avait envie de tout sauf d’aller se cramer les pieds à la plage et finir avec du sable dans des endroits improbables. Il lui fallut plus de 45 minutes pour rejoindre Pupukea. C’était la pire heure pour traverser O’ahu. Et durant tout ce temps, Danny ne cessa de s’interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles sa mère avait décidé d’emmener Grace à ce spot. D’ordinaire, elles n’allaient pas si loin pour aller nager.

Une fois sur place, il se résigna à se délester de ses chaussures ainsi que de ses chaussettes, avant de remonter les jambes de son pantalon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir sa mère allongée, seule, entourée d’affaires qui n’étaient clairement pas toutes à elle. Deux planches de surf, une petite serviette, des vêtements et plusieurs sacs.

— Maman, la héla-t-il en approchant.

— Ah ! Tu es venu, lui sourit-elle, contente de le voir.

Arrivé à son niveau, Danny l’embrassa avant de se tourner à la recherche de sa fille. Ses yeux scannant la plage face à eux. Il avait beau regarder partout, aucune trace d’elle.

— Maman, où est Grace ? demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

— Dans l’eau, le rassura Clara.

Et avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils virent Steve émerger, portant une Grace hilare, aux creux de ses bras.

Comme au ralenti, Danny le vit se mouvoir, l’eau reculant derrière lui et dévoilant ainsi, de plus en plus de peau, de muscles et de tatouages. Steve ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et continuait de chahuter avec la petite fille. Danny gifla sa fierté et se permit, l’espace de quelques minutes, de se délecter de la vue. Celle qu’offrait le corps parfait du soldat, mais aussi le sourire éblouissant qui éclairait tout le visage de sa fille, qui paraissait minuscule dans les bras de l’homme aux mensurations hors normes.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ce chapitre ? Tous les avis sont bons à prendre !
> 
> Un grand merci à celles qui me suivent et prennent le temps de me laisser un p'tit mot à chaque chapitre ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

### Chapitre 11

— T’aurais dû voir ça, Danno ! Tonton il a prit une vague gigantesque, s’exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

— Je suis content que ça t’ait plu, Monkey, répondit Danny, avec bienveillance.

— Il a plongé aussi ! Il nage super vite et même qu’il peut retenir sa respiration super longtemps ! Et…

Voilà 15 minutes qu’ils étaient tous les deux en voiture et Grace ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur son oncle Steve. Pas que ça dérangeait vraiment son père, mais il ne savait quoi répondre. Il était heureux de voir sa fille aussi excitée. Son visage s’illuminait à chaque fois qu’elle se souvenait d’un détail qu’elle n’avait pas encore partagé. Il n’avait pas envie de gâcher son humeur, alors il écoutait et acquiesçait de temps en temps.

— Et t’as vu quand il m’a mit sur ses épaules. J’ai jamais vue aussi loin. C’est haut ! J’avais presque le vertige, rigola-t-elle, entrainant son père avec elle.

— J’imagine, sourit Danny.

— Si tu veux essayer, tu peux lui demander. Il est super fort, tu sais. J’suis sûre qu’il peut te porter sur ses épaules, toi aussi, lui expliqua Grace, très sérieusement.

Danny manqua de s’étouffer avec sa salive. Il fut prit d’une violente quinte de toux. C’est bien la première fois qu’il était content d’être bloqué dans les embouteillages. La petite fille ne dit plus rien, attendant que son père reprenne sa respiration.

— Je n’en doute pas, mon p’tit chat. On verra, éluda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

La route se dégagea enfin et ils purent reprendre leur chemin. Danny détestait le moment où la maison de son ex-femme apparaissait au loin et signait la fin de son temps avec sa fille. Les choses avaient été compliquées entre Rachel et lui, mais depuis quelques semaines, les tensions s’étaient apaisées. Rachel était plus conciliante et lui permettait de voir Grace plus souvent. Ou, comme ce jour, laissait la petite fille passer l’après-midi avec sa grand-mère.

— Danno ?

— Mmmh !

— Pourquoi t’aimes pas tonton ? Danny jeta un regard à sa fille, essayant de comprendre d’où sortait cette question.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne pas lui mentir, mais là…

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je sais pas, haussa-t-elle les épaules, comment tu réagissais quand mamie parlait de lui.

— Ton oncle et moi, nous étions très proches avant qu’il ne parte. Dès fois, quand on reste longtemps sans voir quelqu’un, on s’éloigne et on ne sait plus comment agir avec l’autre personne, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer, tu comprends ?

— C’est pour ça que tu as l’air triste quand tu le regardes, conclut Grace.

Danny resta sans voix face aux paroles de sa fille. Quand bien même ce fut vrai, comment une enfant de cet âge pouvait percevoir ça ? La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait c’était qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui. C’était son rôle, pas celui de Grace.

— Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente, tu le sais, sourit-il en venant embrasser son front. Je te promets que tout va bien, d’accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça avant de dire au revoir à son père et de courir en direction de sa mère qui l’attendait devant la porte d’entrée. Rachel et Danny se firent signe et ce dernier quitta la propriété l’esprit en ébullition.

Avait-il vraiment l’air triste face à Steve ? Cette question allait le hanter durant des jours.

Depuis que Steve était réapparu dans sa vie, Morphée semblait se rire de lui. Son sommeil était ponctué de rêves mettant en scène le Seal. Tantôt dans des fantasmes d’une réalité dérangeante, tantôt dans des cauchemars où Danny apprenait la mort du jeune homme.

Le manque de sommeil le rendait irritable, mais il s’entêtait à fuir ostensiblement son lit. Finissant généralement par s’assoupir, affalé sur son canapé, devant la télévision. Épuisé par une vaine bataille contre ce besoin élémentaire. Pour se réveiller quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard en sueur, le coeur affolé. Dans ces instants, une envie incontrôlable de rejoindre son ancien meilleur ami, le rongeait de l’antérieur. Juste vérifier qu’il était bien vivant, se blottir contre lui et l’entendre lui dire qu’il était là, que tout irait bien…juste ça.

Il gémit en repensant à ce jour sur la plage.

Alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le corps en mouvement du soldat qui arrivait au pas de course avec sa fille sur les épaules. C’est la voix de cette dernière qui le sortit de sa transe.

— Danno ! cria-t-elle en riant aux larmes.

— Hey, mon p’tit singe, l’accueillit-il avec joie.

Danny se recula pour admirer l’enfant, sans se rompre le cou. Une main placée au-dessus de ses yeux pour s’abriter du soleil.

_Y a pas idée d’être si grand !_

— Mais tu es immense, s’exclama-t-il avec humour.

La petite fille sourit avec fierté. Ses petites jambes pendantes de chaque côté du visage de Steve, alors que ses mains étaient fermement accrochées sous son menton. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, avait les bras levés et ses grandes mains apposées dans le dos de Grace, sécurisant sa position. Danny eu un pincement au coeur devant cette image qui le narguait. Comme une piqûre de rappel de ce qu’il aurait pu avoir, si les choses avaient été différentes. C’était à la fois émouvant et déchirant. Il ne souhaitait que fuir cette plage. Partir aussi loin que possible de ses souvenirs, de ses rêves brisés et de ce soldat qui hantait ses pensées. Au lieu de ça, pour ne pas décevoir sa fille, il accepta de goûter quelques pâtisseries et ainsi prolonger son après-midi.

Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter quelques regards à la dérobé. C’était difficile de rester concentré quand l’objet de tous vos fantasmes, depuis votre adolescence, avait décidé que les t-shirts ne servaient à rien. Danny voyait ses tatouages bouger au gré de ses mouvements. Assis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il avait l’impression que Steve allait le toucher à chaque fois qu’il bougeait un bras. Que ce soit pour embêter Grace ou simplement prendre une part de gâteau.

Ce fut quand Steve prit sa bouteille d’eau et se mit à boire à même le goulot que Danny se décida à mettre fin à son calvaire. Hypnotisé par cette putain de goutte d’eau qui roula, telle une caresse, de la commissure de ses lèvres, le long de son menton et de sa gorge ne semblant pas vouloir arrêter sa lente descente. Comme connectée à ses pensées, la saloperie dévala le torse de l’homme, passant entre les pectoraux alléchants, serpentant les abdominaux développés.

Danny avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et fut douloureusement ramené à la réalité par sa mère.

— Daniel, tu m’écoutes ?

— Pardon, quoi ?

— Tu manges à la maison, ce soir ?

— Non, je suis fatigué, je ne vais pas me coucher tard. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu t’habilles ma princesse, il est l’heure que je te ramène chez maman, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de sa fille. Soulagé d’avoir une bonne raison de partir.

Grace fit promettre à Steve de recommencer bientôt et c’est avec un câlin qu’elle le quitta.

Dire que Danny fut surpris par le comportement de sa fille serait un euphémisme. Elle était un tas de choses : souriante, marrante, brillante, curieuse, mais certainement pas tactile ni démonstrative, encore moins avec les étrangers. Alors la voir si ouverte et accueillante avec son “oncle”…

Danny n’était pas dupe, bien sûr qu’il aimait encore Steve et oui, il pouvait se l’avouer, il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même d’où venait cette rancune intarissable. Pourquoi était-il si difficile pour lui de pardonner et de passer à autre chose ? Il se faisait l’effet d’un vieil homme aigri. Quand était-il devenu comme ça ?

Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là. Il avait même évité le domicile familial, craignant d’être de nouveau piégé par sa mère. Les journées se passaient bien, trop occupé pour penser à _lui_ , mais quand arrivait le soir, le même schéma se répétait inlassablement.

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres à une exception près, il avait dû emmener sa voiture au garage. Cette dernière faisait du bruit depuis quelques temps et par prudence il avait préféré prendre rendez-vous avec son mécanicien. Au regard de ses maigres capacités en la matière, il valait mieux éviter de tomber en panne au bord de la route. Donc, il s’était rendu à son travail en transport en commun et s’était arrangé avec un de ses collègues pour le soir.

La matinée passa assez rapidement. Pas d’incident notable, ce qui était reposant compte tenu de son manque de sommeil croissant. Au déjeuner, son collègue l’informa qu’il avait un empêchement, qu’il était vraiment désolé, mais qu’il était dans l’incapacité de le reconduire chez lui. Par dépit et par facilité, Danny se résigna à demander à sa mère, qui accepta avec joie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais décida d’en faire abstraction. Il n’aurait pas dû.

— Je vais vous offrir un peu de recul. Vous en aurez besoin pour comprendre l'économie d'aujourd'hui. De façon synthétique, nous allons revoir les principaux faits qui ont marqué le 20e siècle, expliqua Danny en commençant à noter les dates à connaitre. Le cours montre les principes de la puissance économique et les facteurs qui peuvent l'affaiblir ou l'encourager. Seront ainsi évoquées, les crises économiques comme les conflits armés qui ont marqués le siècle dernier, à travers une comparaison entre les pays développés. Etats-Unis, France, Allemagne, Grande-Bretagne et Union soviétique seront ainsi abordés. À la fin de ce semestre, vous disposerez d'une culture économique et historique solide, termina-t-il.

La craie grinçait contre la surface du tableau et un silence inhabituel s’installa dans l’amphithéâtre. La sensation d’être observé le fit se tendre et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, une certaine appréhension paralysa ses membres et c’est non sans mal, qu’il se retourna.

La plupart de ses élèves étaient tournés vers la porte tout en haut de l’amphithéâtre et Danny suivit leurs regards. Son souffle se coupa et il s’appuya à son bureau alors que ses jambes l’abandonnaient.

Steve se tenait en haut des marches. Les épaules carrées, les jambes légèrement écartées, les pieds ancrés au sol. Ses deux mains jointes devant lui, autour de ce que Danny devinait être une casquette. Il ne l’avait vu qu’une fois en treillis, sur une photo chez John. Le voir en vrai était bien différent.

Beau, c’était indéniable, d’ailleurs certains de ses élèves semblaient être en accord avec ce fait, mais aussi terriblement intimidant. Danny secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des images qui envahissaient son esprit : Les sièges étaient vides et Steve dévalait les marches, ne prononçant pas un mot alors qu’il venait l’embrasser brutalement, le couchant sur son bureau en bois vernis.

_Putain d’imagination !_

Danny pouvait presque sentir la surface froide contre son dos. Il se racla la gorge et regarda sa montre.

— C’est tout pour aujourd’hui, s’exclama-t-il la voix mal assurée. Nous commencerons lundi par la Belle époque de 1900 à 1914. Deux économies vieillissantes : la Grande-Bretagne et la France. Est-ce utile que je vous rappel que j’apprécie les recherches faites en amont ?

Les élèves prirent leurs affaires en silence et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils passèrent tous au ralenti à côté de Steve qui récolta des regards emplis de convoitise, de crainte et/ou de curiosité. Il offrit quelques sourires par politesse, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Danny.

— Je peux t’aider, Alyson ? demanda le professeur, exaspéré.

La jeune femme, embarrassée de s’être fait prendre, baissa la tête et détala sans demander son reste.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux hommes se fixèrent en maintenant leur position. Puis Steve bougea le premier. Alors qu’il descendait tranquillement, Danny ne put s’empêcher de revoir les images de son fantasme. La gêne colora ses joues et cette rougeur familière fit sourire Steve. Ce dernier s’appuya sur le bord du bureau près de Danny. Trop près.

— Tu m’expliques ce que tu fais là ? commença le Seal.

— C’est à moi de te poser cette question, se renfrogna-t-il.

— Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, grinça Steve.

Danny souffla, vaincu et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Il devrait toujours écouter son instinct. Ce pressentiment qu’il avait ressenti après l’appel passé à sa mère…il aurait dû se méfier. Le voilà de nouveau pris au piège. Il pouvait toujours refuser de répondre et lui demander de partir, il se débrouillerait pour rentrer, mais il se sentait las. Plus tard, il blâmerait le manque de sommeil.

— Après mon divorce, j’ai repris mes études. J’espérais reconquérir Rachel. Si je n’étais plus flic peut-être que…c’était avant d’apprendre qu’elle était enceinte de son amant qui, depuis, est devenu son mari. Quand je suis revenu ici, j’ai pris contact avec mon ancien professeur d’économie. L’occasion s’est présentée quand ils ont eu besoin d’un remplaçant, je l’ai saisie, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

— C’est tout ? Maintenant que tu sais qu’elle ne reviendra pas, tu ne comptes pas reprendre du service ?

— Pour être honnête, je n’y ai pas réfléchi. J’aime bien ce que je fais et mes horaires coïncident avec ceux de Grace. C’est pratique, conclut-il avec un haussement d’épaules.

Steve percevait une résignation qui ne lui plaisait guère. Danny avait l’air de faire des choix par défaut. Pourquoi ? N’attendait-il plus rien de la vie ? C’était un peu jeune pour ne plus faire de projet, pour ne plus rêver. N’ayant pas l’intention de provoquer une dispute, il garda ses réflexions pour lui. À la place, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je peux savoir ce qu’il y a de drôle ? demanda Danny, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu m’as parlé !

Williams voulu sortir une réplique cinglante, mais referma la bouche sans piper mot. C’était vrai. Steve lui a posé une question et tout naturellement, il lui a répondu. Que pouvait-il dire pour changer ce fait ? Rien. Préférant ne pas donner plus d’arme au soldat, il choisit, une fois n’est pas coutume, de se taire.

Le trajet jusqu’à la maison de la famille Williams se passa dans un calme tranquille, pas gênant comme Danny l’avait craint. Il ne sortit de son mutisme que quand Steve se gara devant chez ses parents.

— Tu ne m’as pas dit pourquoi c’est toi qui est venu me chercher. Et pourquoi t’es habillé comme ça ?

— J’avais des obligations à remplir. J’étais encore à la base quand Clara m’a appelé pour me demander si je pouvais aller te chercher. Inutile de te dire que j’ai été surpris quand elle m’a indiqué l’Université d’O’ahu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Clara vint les embrasser chacun leur tour. Comme elle l’avait tant fait dans une autre vie. Steve et Danny eurent le sentiment d’avoir 10 ans à nouveau.

— J’ai fait du café et j’ai été chercher des Malasadas, sourit la blonde.

Danny lui jeta un regard qui signifiait “Merci, mais ça ne te sauvera pas”. Pendant que Steve, en deux enjambés, était déjà en train de piocher dans le plat. Les deux Williams ne purent retenir un sourire en voyant le Seal, les joues gonflées et du sucre glace tout autour de la bouche.

— Mais t’as quel âge ? On t’a lavé le cerveau à l’armée ? Tu ne sais plus manger ? se moqua gentiment Danny.

— La Navy, râla Steve, la bouche pleine.

Clara, restée un peu en retrait, regardait la scène avec des yeux brillants. Ses deux garçons étaient là, dans la cuisine, en train de se chamailler. Jamais elle n’aurait cru revoir ça. Son coeur se gonfla d’espoir. Elle finit par se joindre à eux, les réprimandants avec joie. Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Steve.

— McGarrett, s’exclama ce dernier, en décrochant.

Son visage changea en une fraction de seconde et le jeune homme rieur laissa place au Commandant. L’ambiance légère et joviale fut engloutie par une atmosphère chargée d’électricité.

— Honki desu ka ?

Danny et Clara le fixèrent étonnés.

— À qui parle-t-il ?

— Comment tu veux que je le sache, Daniel ?

— Je m’interrogeais à voix haute, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Je pense que c’est du Japonais.

Steve parlait en faisant les cent pas à travers le salon. En revenant vers eux, il fut surpris de les voir debout à l’entrée de la cuisine en train de l’observer. Il leva un sourcil et pour faire bonne figure, les deux compères revêtirent leurs mines de coupables repentis.

— Du papier, s’il vous plaît, demanda-t-il aux curieux.

Il se mit à écrire tellement vite que les deux autres n’arrivaient pas à suivre. Quand Steve enleva sa main de la feuille, ils ne virent que des symboles. La blonde regarda son fils espérant que ce dernier ait des réponses.

— Tu crois que je sais lire ça, moi ? chuchota-t-il.

— Ce sont des Kanjis, souffla Steve, qui ne les trouvait pas si discrets.

— Doko ?

— Shōsai o okutte kudasai. Arigatō gozaimasu !

La mère et le fils allaient pour interroger le soldat, quand se dernier sortit un autre téléphone d’une de ses trop nombreuses poches. Il leva son index, indiquant aux deux autres de se taire.

— C’est moi ! Je vais finalement prendre ces congés que tu m’as proposé. Oui bien sûr. Ça ne te dérange pas de surveiller la maison pendant mon absence ? J’ai pas eu le temps d’installer le système de sécurité. Merci, dit-il avec une gratitude non feinte. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer…

L’esprit de Danny se ferma. Il n’écouta pas la fin de la conversation. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour flairer le danger. Un mystérieux interlocuteur au Japon, un appel étrange à Joe. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu’ils parlaient en langage codé.

— Tu repars, s’exclama-t-il, la gorge serrée et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ose pas vous demander ce que vous pensez de cette suite... XD  
> Suis-je sadique ? Oui, clairement ;)


End file.
